Always Have Us
by ToastyKoasty
Summary: Two girls abandoned at birth are brought together at an orphanage. Their adoptive parents are anything but 'normal'. They are starting their Junior yr of college and end up meeting some certain people. See what happens. M-for safety. AU
1. Chapter 1

_Hi! I won't lie, I'm super nervous. This is the first story that i have written in 3 years. My first fanfic, and the first story in 5years i have written that even remotely enjoy writing. It's just something I thought of would be fun and querky look at things involving Twilight characters and such. I really hope you all enjoy and any pointers are more than welcome. I know there will be errors and such just try to bare with me and throw some insight in as well. I know this wont be the greatest story but I hope some find some enjoyment out of it like some of the ones i have read especially when I cant keep the smile off my face after reading one of those enjoyable ones. I dont know if this has been done if so I still hope this is enjoyable to read. Have a great day! /waves_

_~Koasty~_

************************

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is or may be stated in this story.**

**Chapter 1- And So It Begins**

"Bella! Get your ass up now!" I groaned and threw my pillow over my head hoping that it would muffle Angela's calls long enough for some much needed extra sleep.

No such luck.

I feel the covers being yanked off and my ass gets smacked so hard I yelp and fall flat on my face on the floor.

"What the hell Ang!?" I screech while rubbing my abused nose.

"I've been trying to get you up for the past 30 minutes! That's what! Jeez you'd think after living together for 19 years you'd either be up or used to my routine wake up call. Its time to register for classes bitch!" I groaned again attempting to dozed only to be earned another smack on the other ass cheek.

So much for wanting to sleep in.

Rubbing my bottom on the way to the bathroom, I mumble curses under my breath directed towards my so called best friend/sister. At that I can't help but put on a warm smile. Angela and I have always been close. We have been adopted sisters and best friends since the early years, aka, diaper days. Ironically both our mothers left us on the front of the orphanage on Friday September 13th, the day we were born. The workers had kept us in the same room in the same crib. Naturally we became each others sense of security. No matter what we couldn't be separated. Luckily when we were 3, a couple took an interest in both of us. I still remember to this day the moment we laid eyes on them. They were, in the words of a three year old, very pwetty! They loved both Angela and me the moment they saw us. Even more so how attached we were to each other.

The day came for Joe and Suzie Parker to take us home and our excitement could not be contained. Apparently neither could our new adoptive parents'. Both pair of golden eyes were sparkling like a tube of glitter and their perfect white teeth showing blinding smiles.

Even at an early age both Ang and I were thinkers and observers to the world around us making us seem older. That being said even back at the ripe age of 3 we knew that Joe and Suzie, or Mom and Dad, were not human. And when we were 6, Angela and I sat them down and told them we knew they weren't human. The shock and trace fear made us start to giggle. When Dad relaxed he told us we were indeed correct, they weren't human, Suzie began to explain the reason for the cold skin, almost overly intuitive instincts at keeping us safe, or, as we pointed out, lack of gray hairs from having to deal with two girls.

They were vampires.

'Vegetarian' ones at that.

Ang and I being the odd balls that we were looked and each other, being how in tune we were to each other (almost like twins), then at our parents and promptly recited '_I vant to suck vour blood!_' which caused the four of us to burst into laughter. Joe and Suzie knew everything would be alright with us knowing.

They explained the rules and the Volturi as well as the problems we might face down the road. We understood and easily adapted to both the inhuman and human worlds we resided in.

Having Joe and Suzie as our parents was the best thing that could have happened to me and Angela. We loved them more than anything and they loved us back just as much. Our family was crazy together pulling pranks and finding ways to out do the other in gags and jokes. We were perfect for each other. And for 13 years we were virtually glued together at the hip. Mom and Dad taught us well. We were both advanced in every subject and bumped up grades resulting in us graduating at the age of 16. Mom and Dad being, well, Mom and Dad, got us a 3 bed 3 bath apartment right beside campus at the college we would be attending together as a graduation gift.

Which leads us to right about now. Mom and Dad have been traveling the world for their, um, well, they've been married too long for me to count and never told us exactly when they got married cause they keep renewing when it's deemed time. Personally I think they dont quite remember the exact date anymore but it doesn't really matter to them. They are as happy and in love with each other since the day they met. Anyways, they are on their honeymoon. Last they texted they had just landed in Japan. Angela and I are Juniors in college. I am majoring in literature, while my partner in crime is majoring in business. Thus resulting in when the time comes I hope to be writing best selling novels while Ang runs the company from which it will be published from (if she hasn't started her own company, which is very likely knowing her).

"Bells! Get out and lets go!"

Listening to Ang for the first time this morning I promptly hop out, towel of and throw on some jeans, and a tank, and some Converse and head down stairs. Being the nuts we are, Angela is wearing a similar outfit. If you didn't know any better you would have thought we were actual freaking twins!

"Alright Miss Sass let's do this!" I snicker at Ang earning me some visual daggers.

"Ooooh scary. I'm shaking in my _whittle booties_." I mutter sticking my tongue out at her and running out the door knowing my now fired up sister was right behind me.

Sure enough, five seconds later I'm pounced on from behind being pinched in the side.

"Shit sis that hurt like hell!" That's going to be sore for a few days.

"Serves you right for that comment. And don't think I am letting the _Miss Sass_ comment slide. Watch your back." She glares playfully at me. In all honesty, I am nervous. Cause when she decides to get me back, all hell can break loose. We both love playing and getting each other riled up. It always ends up with us both on the floor laughing like hyenas. Half the time it ends up being in public so the odd, scared looks we get are nothing new. We don't care as long as both of us are enjoying it.

With one last smirk between each other, we set off across the street over to the college.

This is going to be a fun year!

*************************

_I am putting a song at the end of each chapter. Some will go with the chapter storyline. Some will go with the mood. And some will just be there to be listened to if you choose but dont particually go with the story. Hope some of the songs you might not of heard you can enjoy. _

_Playlist Track #1: Killer Queen - Queen_

_I hope y'all enjoyed reading! It was fun to write! Have a good day and be safe! See y'all next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope you are still enjoying the story. I can't garuntee that I will have chapters out this fast but I will do my best.  
__Have a great day and enjoy the story!_

_~Koasty~_

****************

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is or may be stated in this story.**

**Chapter 2 - Dodging Shopping for the Day**

Angela and I walked towards the registration office with arms linked chatting away and talking about Mom and Dad's honeymoon trip so far.

"I can't wait to get to travel the world like they do some day." Angela sighed staring off dreamily.

"Me either. Hey I heard that the new diner they were building is finished. They said that it is really just a new cafeteria but the Board thought it would be nice for the students to have it be more laid back. So they spent extra money to have it done up all festive diner style." I mentioned.

"No fucking way! We are going to meet up every day for lunch there. I did hear someone say it would be a total hot spot on campus. Get this, rumor is that after the dinner rush they turn it into a dance club and bar so students don't drink and drive. Quite smart thinking if you ask me." she paused then looks over at me with an expression I have come to fear. "You know what this means.." she smirked.

Oh no.

Shopping.

Don't get me wrong. I don't mind shopping but with her it's like she is training for a marathon or something.

I have yet to find her off switch.

I raised my hands in a defensive manner and start backing away from her. Thus causing her to begin laughing evilly while throwing her head back. Suddenly she stops and snaps her head and looks me in the eye.

"Yes dear sister. We _will_ be going shopping. Lord knows you need something to look nice in when we go to the club."

Sighing I bow my head in defeat. No matter what I can't win when it comes to her and shopping.

Continuing our trip she pats me on the head. "Don't worry I won't turn you into my life size Barbie this time. You were a good little girl last time weren't you." she coos and finishes while pinching my cheek.

Shoving her away I glare at her as evilly as I can. Which just causes her to laugh even more.

"Piss off _Sass_. You would think that after we moved out that the Bella Barbie thing would have lightened up but noooo you just had to take up the slack for Mom, huh!?"

"Damn straight. I promised her I would keep you in some sort of fashion check and I intend to keep that promise." She stated proudly puffing out her chest.

Mom and Ang loved dressing me up and trying new clothes on me no matter how much I protested. Though I will never admit out loud, I always enjoyed it cause it was just another excuse for us to play around and have fun together. Damn I miss Mom and Dad.

"I know I miss them too Bells but hey we will get to see them through the video phone on Friday so at least it's something." Ang always in tune voiced my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah. I just miss Mom's hugs us sitting and watching chick flicks together and you do too. You are just better at hiding than I am." I mumble with my head down. I was always easy to read just by looking at my face while Angela was able to hide it but still always knowing what I was thinking.

"Well maybe we can ask them to stop by after their stay in Japan. You know just for a little bit like a pit stop or whatever it is vampires do to break." We both giggle at that.

Neither of us paying attention, Angela stumbled and bumped into someone. Immediately I notice her posture stiffening. I knew exactly what that meant.

The other person was a vampire.

An outside person and probably the vampire would have thought that she was scared. No. That wasn't the case at all. She was being cautious and I could tell she already had her breathing and heart rate under control at a low and very smooth rate.

Any and everything to know about vampires was drilled into our brains from the day we officially found out to the day we drove off. We understood the possible and almost probable issues we could face after having lived with two for so long. Their scents were almost permanently imbedded into our skin. We knew _everything. _So naturally they taught us tactics to help if we ran into one. 'Vegetarian' or not. If there were some around we knew that we would be looked at more. Given that, Mom and Dad also told us of the chance of us being a _Singer_ to one. We were prepared and understood that one run in could be our last. Even after that knowledge we still didn't care and knew we couldn't be happy without them as our parents. We both accepted the fact that one day we might just die. But hey, it could happen to anyone. Angela and I just have a slightly higher chance.

Noticing the man's posture stiffening as well both Angela and I snap our eyes to his.

Not so bad. His eyes are golden like Mom and Dad's. Blonde hair. The usual pale skin smooth features naturally beautiful. Though when you look hard enough and Ang and I being raised by vampires and being the naturally observant people we are, we both notice the almost unseen multiple bite marks. This man must have quite a past. Angela relaxes her posture immediately while still keeping her breathing and heart rate completely subdued. The man relaxes as well and Ang backs up to stand beside me and gives a small qwerk to her lips to which the man replies the same and a short bow of his head.

"Sorry bout that. We weren't watching were we were going." Ang said evenly.

"No problem I wasn't watching either. Y'all haven't happen to see a petite woman with short dark hair have you? I seem to have lost my girl. She heard the mention of a shopping sale and took off." the man replied in a smooth southern tone finishing off with a warm chuckle. As he mentioned her his golden eyes seemed to get lighter and sparkle. Ang and I looked out of the corner of our eyes at each other smirked. This man is head over heals.

"No we haven't but if we do we will let her know you her looking for her… " I trail off.

"How rude of me. Hello, my name is Jasper Cullen and you are?"

"I'm Angela Parker and this is my sis Isabella Parker" Angela replies knowingly smirking at me.

"Ang!" I look over at the man, "I prefer Bella but _somebody _likes to use my full name to piss me off even though she knows her ass will get kicked later." I throw mean visual daggers in my _sister's_ direction.

Chuckling the man replies. " Nice to meet you Angela and Bella. You sound almost just like my fiancé and her two brothers. They tend to get into name fights all the time."

At that we all three laugh.

"It was nice meeting you and if we see her we will send the message along." Angela said politely.

"Thanks. I'll see you around sometime. I'm sure my girl Alice would love to hang out with you."

"Okay see you guys around then. Bye!" Angela and I both reply.

With one last head bow and a wave the man heads down the sidewalk. When he is out of hearing range we turn to each other.

"Ok he doesn't have a problem with thirst as you can see with his eye color staying bright as well as he is a vegetarian." Duh. "He is a special one that one. Empath. But he didn't even try to use it on us. He seemed almost as if we were calming him." Angela reports to me.

Angela has for some reason always been able read vampires and know if they were special. Mom and Dad never could figure it out but as long as she was happy so were they. More often than not it came in very handy when she would notice one that would seem a little more thirsty than usual, thus immediately being able to take us out of the equation.

"That's good. I assuming his 'fiancé' or mate is one as well. And did you hear!? She likes shopping too! I wonder if Mom and Dad might know them?" Ang rattled off.

"We can ask Friday. Let's get this done so we can get our books and spend the rest of the day doing whatever else… and NO not shopping. Not today anyway." She pouted anyway.

"Fine." She grumbled. But, I could see that torturous glint in her I again.

I sighed. That girl and shopping.

***************************

_Playlist Track #2: Beautiful Lie - 30 Seconds to Mars_

_Have a great day everyone and be safe out there!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Hope anyone reading is liking the story so far. Anyone feel free to throw a review to let me know if something is going well or if it is a little off anything is welcome. Everyone have a good day!_

_~Koasty~_

**********************

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is or may be stated in this story.**

**Chapter - 3 - Chicken Soup for the Soul Mate**

After registering for our classes and spending almost two hours in the college book store getting our books, and trying to keep Angela away from the clothes racks, we were finally own our way back to the apartment.

As we made our way across campus we both felt our phones buzzing. Ang looked at me and smiled warmly. Mom and Dad always sent us texts at the same time. Pulling out our iPhones we were greeted with a wonderful picture of Mom and Dad standing amongst the Sakura trees that were in full bloom. Lights and lanterns spread out everywhere created a soft glow among Mom and Dad and the trees. A few blossoms had fallen and were swirled around them as they smiled lovingly at the camera. It made them look even more ethereal and beautiful.

"God, that is beautiful. This is going into a frame when I get it printed out… Wow!" Angela awed at the sight as I nodded my head in agreement.

A moment later we received another message. '_Hey girls! Hope you are doing well. We are almost finished with our trip in Japan. We aren't too sure where we want to head next. We are still saving Paris and dropping by to say hello to Aro last. Can't wait to see you on Friday for our video phone chat. We love you two so much. Be safe.'_

"This is perfect! We can ask them Friday if they want to drop by here! I can't wait to see them again." I cheered while Angela hopped up and down agreeing with me.

We couldn't wait to see Mom and Dad again.

We passed the Garden of the campus and slowed our pace. We both loved this area. There were greenery everywhere. Big trees towered over everything. There was a big fountain in the center and benches placed in perfect places to sit and enjoy the view. Angela and I would often come here with a big blanket and find a good spot of grass and spent the whole afternoon either on the laptop doing homework, research, writing, reading or just laying on the blanket talking about nothing at all. It was our favorite get away spot even when we were there together.

Inadvertently we both sighed contentedly at the same time. Then broke out into small giggles.

A very happy squeal broke us from our thoughts and we turned our heads in the direction from which it came.

There across the Garden we spotted the man we met earlier, Jasper, smiling wildly with his arms outstretched. As we followed his line of sight a short, petite, almost pixie like woman was sprinting towards him. When she reached him she flew into his arms almost knocking him over wrapping her arms and legs around him. Jasper just laughed and spun her around and planted a chaste but happy kiss on her lips.

"I do believe that is Alice." Angela stated nonchalantly.

"I do believe so too. And by the look of things she is a vampire as well." I commented, then added, "She is absolutely adorable."

Angela smiled amusedly and nodded as we watched Jasper set her down and take hold of her small hand. I smiled as I watched her smile and lead Jasper away while dancing and skipping occasionally using Jasper's hand and twirl herself around.

"They are really strong soul mates those two. Jeez it's radiating off of them so brightly their joined aura is a pure white and even has a pulsation around them. It seems just like Mom and Dad's." Angela watched as they disappeared around the corner.

Did I mention that Angela can sense bonds? We didn't find out until she was fifteen when she got mad one night and told Mom and Dad to turn their internal light bulbs off and stop glowing. Us laughing didn't help especially since 'Aunt Flo' was visiting her at the time. After everything got settled Dad worked with her and found out that she had acquired an ability. When we discovered what each color meant I think it brought Mom and Dad even closer together when Angela told them their joined aura was a pure white that constantly pulsating meaning that their bond was inexplicably strong and the perfect example of what happens when two soul mates find each other. Angela hoped to one day witness what happens first hand when two soul mates see each other for the first time. From what she read from a book Aro had sent her, It's one of the most beautiful sights to behold.

We turned and headed the rest of the way home. "I love getting to see that pure white light around people. It's nice seeing two halves brought together." Angela sighed.

That was part of the reason why we never dated. Sure we went to dances and that kind of thing. But, we never had a boyfriend. Well we just never wanted one. What was the point if the other half of our soul was out there searching and trying to find its other half when ours was doing just the same. Having Angela being able to see the bond did help.

"One day sis. One day. Don't worry they are out there for us and _You_ will definitely know it!" I exclaimed with a giggle.

She giggled back, "I know, I know. I just tend to have a light longing when I see that pure white. But lets not worry they are out there and finding their way to us." She finished off with a wink.

We finally made it to the apartment and put our books in our rooms. I decided since it was working on five p.m. that I would go ahead and get dinner started.

We ate dinner with not too much conversation. I think we were both pretty worn out. Since I cooked Angela did her usual cleaning the dishes. I decided to shower and turn in. Tomorrow I would get everything ready for the upcoming semester.

Thursday flew by and before I knew it Friday had arrived. For once I was up before Angela was able to come give me the routine wake up call. I was excited and anxious to see Mom and Dad today even if it was just video phone.

I passed Angela in the hall and as I did all she did was stare at me with her jaw on the floor.

"You trying to catch some flies?" I questioned her with an eyebrow raised trying to hide my pure amusement. She promptly snapped her mouth shut and glared at me.

"What the hell Bells are you sick?" She questioned me. I just smiled.

"Nope. I'm just anxious to see Mom and Dad."

She immediately relaxed her shoulders and I couldn't hide my laugh anymore. "Good. I'm not sure how to deal with you not having to be woken up by me anymore. It could cause a rift in the universe or some psychedelic shit like that." She stated with an affirmative nod like it really would happen. It just made me laugh even more.

"Don't worry Angela. You still have the role of waking me up for a little longer." I told her with one more giggle and a wink then headed down to make some breakfast and wait for the call.

Not long after breakfast was eaten and cleaned up we heard the video phone ring and both of us ran tripping over each other to get to the living room. I pushed the answer call button and there was Mom and Dad on TV.

"Hi Bella and Angela!" They hollered at the same time. Angela and I just laughed and waved back with as much enthusiasm.

"Hey Mom and Dad! How's Japan? That picture you sent us was breathtaking!" Angela exclaimed.

Mom replied smiling, "Wonderful! The scenery here is amazing! We actually should be heading out this weekend."

"Have you decided where to go next?" I questioned subtly trying to get to the point.

"Probably South America next." Dad replied.

"Um we were wondering if you two maybe wanted to stop by here before you head off we kind of missed you." Angela stated meekly almost shy asking.

"Oh we would love to!" Mom replied immediately then shifted her eyes towards Dad which prompted him into speaking.

"Actually we were wanting to talk to you about something like that. I know you girls are in college and everything and want to have that college experience that includes being away from the parentals but…. We were thinking of maybe buying a house in town and moving there after our trip is finished. If that is ok with you two first." He stated cautiously.

Angela and I just stared at each other. Then without warning we both grabbed each other screaming and jumping up and down.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" We replied in unison causing our parents to laugh.

"That's wonderful to know! Oh I'm so excited to get to be near you girls again. We wont get in your way or anything like that though so don't worry." Mom exclaimed bouncing in her seat. Dad wouldn't be able to calm her down for a long time.

"Alright we will get all the plans set up and have movers get started on moving everything from the old house to the new one. We should be on a plane home sometime Sunday so we will give you a call and let you know." Dad said going into his professional tone.

"Awesome!" We cheered.

"Oh! Before I forget do you guys happen to know a couple of vampires named Jasper and Alice?" Angela asked carefully.

"I think I have heard the names before but I can't quite remember why?" Dad asked. I forget how old he really is sometimes.

"We stumbled into him today. He seemed to have no adverse reaction to us or anything other than acting almost completely human. He is a 'vegetarian' and is an Empath. We saw him again with his 'fiancé' and seemed to be one as well. I wasn't close enough to get a read on what she could do but they were soul mates and their bond was just as strong as you two. They both seem really friendly and not in that creepy way if you know what I mean. Anyways, how should we proceed?" Angela asked. Mom and Dad sat for a minute thinking. Then Dad broke the short silence.

"I don't see a problem with them. If you say he had no odd reaction to you other than just acting, well, 'humanly' normal with you then if and when you meet them again I don't know why you cant be friends with them if they are ok with it as well. When we come on Sunday, we can walk around and see what we pick up. Odds are we will attract their attention with us all together." Dad finished.

"Sounds good Dad. Well we will let you go and see you Sunday!" I told them.

"We love you both and please be careful!" They told us.

"We will, we love you too!" Angela and I replied.

"Bye!" Then the video screen cut out.

Angela and I plopped back down on the couch and we looked at each other…. Then squealed again. Mom and Dad were going to live close to us!

*********************************

_Playlist Track #3: Believe - The Bravery_

_Have a great day everyone!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi! Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Oh i know i seem kinda vague on the actual location on it. When i started writing i didnt have a set place. So lets just say Chicago ish area or something. Anyways the big boys are coming up and they are going to be older than what you know them to be. just a warning. There will be some OOCness  
Enjoy reading!_

_~Koasty~_

*******************

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is or may be stated in this story.**

**Chapter 4 - Simon Says**

Saturday was spent shopping and getting things ready for Mom and Dad to visit. Not that there was a real point to making up the guest bedroom considering they don't sleep, but, they do need somewhere to put their clothes. Dad had called and said their flight should arrive around 8 p.m. on Sunday. We would take them around town and campus on Monday for purposes of seeing the new house and 'scouting' out the other vampires in town. We also cleaned the apartment and stocked up the kitchen so we wouldn't have to worry about it while Mom and Dad were here and could spend as much time with them as possible.

Sunday both Angela and I were anxious and jittery. Only noon and still eight more hours before we could see them.

"Fuck Bells. Let's do something. I am going to pull my hair out if we just sit here and just wait. Anything please gimmie an idea of something!" Poor Angela she was just as anxious as I was.

"I don't know. Umm. Watch movies? Play some video games? Go to the Garden? I'm just as bored as you are." I replied.

"Oh hey! Let's go to the gym and do a joint workout then we come home watch a movie and eat dinner. By the time we are done it should be just about time to head to the airport." I'm going to bake her some cookies. She is a genius!

"Let's do it!" I shouted running to get my workout clothes on.

The plan worked out perfectly. By the time we were done with working out, dinner and a movie it was 6 p.m. and time to get ready. By 7:30 we were both out the door and to my Audi q5. We both had the same car but mine was black and hers was charcoal. Our colors by choice. Even though we didn't drive a lot we still needed them to get around here and there.

We made it to the airport and in front of the gate where Mom and Dad would be coming out of with five minutes to spare. Both of us awaited eagerly bouncing on our toes and before we knew it people were filing out.

Then two of the beautiful people walked out.

"Mom! Dad!" We shouted waving our hands. Though it wasn't necessary since they could pick out our scent anywhere, the gesture was rewarded with equally enthused responses.

"Girls!" They both shouted, jogging up to us at a human speed. When they reached us we were enveloped in tight loving hugs which we readily returned.

"We missed you so much!" All four of us said at the same time immediately followed by bellowing laughter from each of us.

"We can talk on the way lets get your bags and get to the car and head home." I stated. They all nodded in agreement. After Mom and Dad had gotten their bags we lead them out to the car and headed home making conversation the whole way to the apartment.

When we got into the apartment, Mom and Dad rushed up to put away their things, vampire style, and were back sitting on the couch before we could get out '_Make yourselves at home.'_

Dad, being the head of the house got right down to business. "Have you run into the two vampires again?"

"No we haven't." Angela and I stated.

"Ok. Well tomorrow we can go by the new house so you girls can see it. Then we can start walking around campus to see if we spot them or perhaps pick up a scent that we can go by later. Even though we know they will be aware that we are vampires we are going to let them come to us. This could be their territory and we wont want to come off aggressive or hostile and we don't know how many are in the coven or family, which ever they choose to go by." We all nodded to show we were on the same page.

"Now, I am sure all of us together will cause them to be more curious. I mean not many others know of you girls and the first thing they will probably be thinking is 'what happens when the Volturi find out.' Obviously that is not an issue but that will need to be cleared with them incase they feel the need to run all the way to Italy and 'tattle' on us. You know 'Uncle' Aro, the last time someone came to him thinking we had broken the law, he was very upset. You know… Aro never actually said what happened to him." Dad mused.

"Anyways. Let them approach us. Act nonchalantly let us handle the bulk information and well, you girls know what to do. So we will set out around 1 p.m. and go from there." Dad finished.

"Got it." Angela said.

After a large yawn, Mom promptly told us it was bed time and they where going to go to the next state to hunt to avoid any early confrontation. We bid our good nights and set out to our rooms and nourishment.

Morning came fast and we were woken up to the smell of breakfast. Both of us rushed out to get some of Mom's breakfast knocking each other out of the way the whole trip to the kitchen. When we got there Mom just smiled warmly at us and handed our plates to us. We loved Mom's cooking.

We quickly devoured breakfast and ran back up to shower and get dressed. When we came into the living room, Mom and Dad were changed and ready to go. It was Angela's turn so we all piled into her Audi. Dad helped her navigate to where their new home would be located. It was about 20 minutes away, just outside the city. There were trees everywhere along the drive way leading up to the house then broke off into a lush clearing.

The house was amazing. Ceiling to floor windows, two stories, well lit. It screamed Joe and Suzie Parker. "It's perfect for you guys." Angela noted. Mom and Dad just smiled and nodded.

"The moving trucks should actually be here next Monday if you don't mind us staying for a week. After that we will get everything moved in then go ahead and make our way to Paris. We decided just to finish up the trip. We have eternity after all." Dad said.

"That's great! Then when you're gone we can steal the keys to the house and throw a huge party so you have something to clean up when you get back!" Angela smiled toothily at them earning her two glares and one roll of the eyes.

"Kidding! Kidding!" Ang held up her hands showing surrender. Boy when Mom and Dad wanted to they could look devastatingly intimidating.

After a short tour of the house we got back in the car and headed to the campus to walk around. Mom would get a kick out of the Garden.

Angela parked the car and we all got out and started a slow casual walk to make our way around campus.

After about ten minutes I asked if they picked up anything yet.

"Not yet. But I'm sure we will pick up something soon. After a short check you girls want to grab something to eat?" Dad asked still in patrol mode.

"Sure. We can go to the new Diner. See if it is any good or just a bust." Angela mentioned.

After about thirty minutes and no luck we made our to the Diner. About a football field away, both Mom and Dad froze. We could faintly hear the sniffing sound their noses were making. They picked up a scent.

"It appears they are in the Diner. Remember what I said last night. When we go in don't look or acknowledge them until they have approached us. Only acknowledge the ones that come to us until they introduce us to the others. There is six of them. None of them have any ill intentions other than one that seems to be plotting to prank another one." Dad could sense intentions with other vampires and humans.

Another five minutes passed and no one made a move to go. "Well, it's now or never. Let's get this over with." I stated authoratively.

And with that we strolled leisurely towards the Diner. When we entered we were greeted with a hostess. I noticed Dad do a quick scan of the area and locate what he was looking for. He promptly asked the hostess to seat us to the farthest table away from where his split second point of interest had been just a moment ago.

As we were walked to our table. Our backs to the other vampires in the room, Angela and I looked over the place. It was cute. A mix of a 50's style diner and today's crowd pleasers, but modernized. It would be fun to come here everyday if the food turns out well. We exchanged a glance at each other and smiled with a nod, both thinking the same thing.

When we were seated Angela grabbed Dad's attention quickly and started doing charades. If it were anyone they would have thought she was off her rocker. She was pointing to her head then to her palm to pretend like she was reading. Dad nodding in understanding. One was a mind reader. Since Angela couldn't look at them she didn't know which one exactly. Next she pointed to her eyes. Then showed her watch which we had just set to a few hours from now. Again Dad nodded. The other one could see the future. After that she flexed her muscles. Another had abnormal strength for a vampire. Then Angela waved her hands in front of her like an umpire calling safe in a baseball game. That was it. Dad already knew about the Empath.

A mind reader. An Empath. A brute. And one that can see the future. I wonder if they saw us coming.

"Guard your thoughts carefully just in case. I know Bella can block out mental abilities but you never know when it might not be effective to one. All of us block them with as normal thoughts as you can think of." Dad whispered almost too low for us to hear.

Keeping our awareness up we jumped into normal conversation and ordered our food when the waitress came. Poor girl. You could tell Mom and Dad were doing a number on her the way her eyes were glazed over. We had a great way of making it look like we all ate. We would each get something small that Angela and I would like then pass the plates around ever so often and keep rotating until we were either full or the plates were empty. No one ever noticed what was going on. After the food was cleared Angela and I ordered a couple of shakes.

As we were half way through them still telling our parents what we were going to be doing this semester, Mom tapped her finger on the table twice. One of them were making their way over to us. Angela and I kept our heads in our shakes waiting and see what would happen.

Within in a minute a shadow appeared onto our table.

***************

_Playlist Track #4: Crazy - Gnarls Barkley_

_Have a great day and be safe!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi! So this chapter was super hard but a lot of fun to write at the same time. I hope you enjoy it. I sure am enjoying writing it. Im considering throwing in other POVif you guys think it will be a good idea and give something extra to the story let me know yea or nay._

_~Koasty~_

**********************

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is or may be stated in this story.**

**Chapter 5 - Well, Hello There**

We still kept our heads down but raised them slightly to make it look like to a human we were acknowledging the person standing at the end of our table.

"Angela. Bella. Good to see you again. How are you doing?" It was Jasper. I looked over to Dad and he nodded slightly understanding that this was one we already met. Ang and I raised our heads fully and smiled at Jasper. He replied with what I'm assuming now is his trademark short but pleasant smile and nod.

"Hey Jasper. We've been good thanks. You?" Angela replied keeping her eyes on him.

"Very well thank you." He then turned his eyes to our parents. I then spoke up.

"These are our parents." They smiled politely to him.

He gave a slightly larger bow of the head and stretched his hand out to shake their to which they met half way.

"Hello, I'm Joe and this is my wife Suzie." Dad stated while shaking Jasper's hand.

"Nice to meet you, Joe and Suzie, I'm Jasper Cullen." To this Mom and Dad's eyes widened and their eyebrows shot up. Uh oh. Now what's happening?

"Did you say Cullen?" Mom asked. Jasper replied with a cautious nod.

"Do you happen to know or be in relation to a Carlisle and Esme Cullen?" Dad asked almost anxiously. Ok now Angela and I were just lost but keep it to ourselves. We will find out soon I'm sure.

"I do. They are my parents." Jasper stated still cautiously.

A smile lit both our parents faces and they turned to each other. "Oh my goodness Joe. You think it's really them? I mean we haven't seen or heard from them in almost 300 years!" Mom exclaimed excitedly with hope written all over her face. Jaspers eyes darted between Angela and I and my parents.

"I take it you know them?" Jasper asked still cautious. He seemed to be nervous now.

"Oh yes we were practically inseparable back then. Carlisle decided to head west and get a better knowledge for the medical field and we decided to take a trip to Africa. We lost contact not long after that. Oh I miss Esme so much!" Mom was almost dry sobbing.

Jasper's eyes darted between us again then stated. "They live in town. If you would like I could take you to them."

"That would be wonderful. We are moving into town as well and would like to discuss some things with them. Shall we take this conversation out side?" Jasper nodded and turned to walk back to his table to inform the others. We paid for our meal and made our way outside and towards the Garden.

"Since the others have yet to approach keep your eyes away from anyone but us or Jasper until otherwise." We both nodded our heads looking ahead. We were at the Garden and it was lovely this time of the day. It was still light out but it wouldn't be long before night time made its way out. Angela and I sat on a nearby bench while Mom and Dad stood to the side and slightly in front of us protectively. Safety first.

Not a minute later four of them made their way to us. Jasper was in the lead. As they drew near we kept our eyes trained on our parents. Mom and Dad stayed alert ready to protect us if something turned out wrong. The three we haven't been introduced to yet stayed back while Jasper came up to stand in front of us. He motioned towards the others.

"This is Emmet and his fiancé Rosalie and my fiancé Alice. Guys this is Joe and Suzie Parker, and their daughters Angela and Bella Parker." Jasper introduced. We directed our eyes to Dad who nodded towards us. We looked up and were greeted with more beautiful people. The man who could be mistaken for a linebacker on a NFL team had short curly brown hair. He was wearing a goofy but inviting grin. Next to him was a knock out blonde that look like she just walked out of a glamour magazine. She didn't look too happy to see me or Angela but she looked nervous as well. Then the last was the one we had seen in the Garden before. Again, she was adorable sporting an excited smile directed towards us while bouncing on her toes slightly. They all had golden eyes.

Angela tugged on Dad's shoulder and went back into her charades. She crossed her middle and index fingers on both of her hands then held up two fingers indicating the number two. Dad nodded. Both of these couples were soul mates as well as another bond between them all. I smiled at that. Dad turned back to them and noticed the questioning look in their eyes. Trying to figure out what had just happened.

"We can and will explain later. We are planning to move here and would like to go over things so that we don't over step your group's boundaries. I assume Carlisle is the leader would there be any problem with us meeting tonight?" Dad stated and Mom just smiled and nodded.

"Yes, that's fine they will know you are coming anyways. A couple of others went a head to let them know they would be having visitors. Is there anything you need to do or drop off before we head that way?" Jasper replied cautiously. His eyes directed towards Angela and me at the last statement.

"No. we are ready to leave immediately. We shall _all_ be attending the meeting. It is rather important they are there." Dad stated. Jasper hesitated then nodded. We made our way to the parking lot to Angela's car. Dad took the keys and started the car. A BMW convertible appeared next to us and motioned for us to follow.

No wonder why Dad wanted to drive. They were speed demons! Dad was much more experienced at keeping up with them than we ever could with our human reflexes. Ten minutes later we were pulling into a driveway that looked similar to Mom and Dad's future home. We parked the car and got out. Jasper was the only one left outside. He led us to the front door and brought us into the house. He motioned for us to the couch to which Angela and I took while Mom and Dad took their positions on either side and slightly in front. Again, safety first.

Emmet, Rosalie, and Alice were seated across from us. Jasper went to join them, taking his place beside Alice. After he seated two other figures entered the room but stayed on the far side of the room. A moment later two other figures entered the room and came to stand in the center between us and the group. Our whole family kept their heads slightly lowered to show a non confrontational gesture.

"Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife Esme. Welcome to our home. What brings you here?" As he said this Mom and Dad brought their heads up with blinding smiles. Carlisle and Esme both gasped.

"Well, my wife and I just bought a house in town." Dad said trying to keep Mom from going nuts. "Hello Carlisle, Esme. Though I don't think introductions are needed, I'm Joe Parker and this is my wife Suzie." Dad finished with a huge grin on his face. They could barely keep their excitement in now. When he finished, both Esme and Suzie lunged at each other, causing everyone but Carlisleand Joe to crouch in a defensive stance, until they heard the giggles and squeals coming from the two women in the middle of the room. Both hugging each other tightly, kissing each other on the cheek and talking too fast for even the other vampires to keep up. Carlisle and Dad just laughed and embraced each other in a big hug as well, smiling all the while.

"It's so good to see you again. We missed you dearly all these years. It was a shame we lost touch and couldn't get it back but hey at least we have met again. Hopefully with today's advances we can keep in touch better." Carlisle stated still smiling. Dad and Mom smiled back and nodded excitedly. Mom and Esme were still embracing each other.

A cough from behind them brought them back to the present. "Oh sorry. Everyone this is Joe and Suzie Parker. We were good friends a long time ago before we lost contact with each other. Joe, Suzie, this is our family, Emmet, Rose, Alice, Jasper, Ben, and Edward." Dad smiled and nodded then turned towards us.

"These are our two daughters, Angela and Bella." Mom said for Dad. At our introduction we looked up and were met with two lovingly welcome and curious two pairs of golden eyes from Carlisle and Esme. Esme wrapped us up in a hug, "Welcome to our home girls." She told us warmly. We just smiled and nodded.

Again a cough was heard. It was Jasper and he stilled looked cautious. "I do believe we have some interests to discuss?"

Dad nodded his head towards him. "Angela and Bella were left on the front steps of an orphanage the day they were born. They are not blood related but they do have a connection and are very close. When they were three, Suzie and I went to the orphanage and the minute we laid eyes on them we knew they were special and meant to come home with us. They knew what we are by age six." Carlisle looked worried but intrigued.

"What about the Volturi? If they find out you are a dead man walking." Carlisle paused, then added, "no pun intended." Everyone let out a little chuckle. At that Angela couldn't help her self and spoke up.

"Pfft. 'Uncle' Aro is very aware of us."

At that statement everyone's eyes widened and it earned her a smack in the back of the head from me and a scowl from Mom and Dad. "Shit Bella… Sorry Dad." She muttered while rubbing her abused head. Dad just sighed.

"Oh Aro knows about them. We came to him before we adopted them. When he saw our thoughts he said that they were indeed special. The adoption was approved. He told us that when they figure out on their own what we were to bring them to him to meet him. After the girl's seventh birthday we took them to meet Aro. They stole his heart and he adored them. Needless to say they actually have a kind of protection from the Volturi. Just a warning though. If any of you don't believe me don't go to Aro. He doesn't like it when he finds out that someone is trying to get rid of his 'nieces'." Dad finished. Everyone in the room was on the edge of their seats, jaws dropped.

"They know everything there is to know about our world… they probably knew what you were before you even realized they were there." Mom stated proudly like we had just got an A on our report card.

"What were the hand signals Angela was doing?" Jasper asked. Dad took over from there.

"That's what I was talking about when I said they were special. They have always been smart and overly observant. We don't know why but they seem to have some talents not normally associated with your everyday human. What Angela was doing was telling me about you, Alice, Rosalie and Emmet. Before you even came up to us she told us about what extra talents everyone had when we were in the diner. She is able to tell what power a vampire has as well as the bonds." Dad looked to Angela letting her know she could finish.

"I was telling Dad the bonds I was seeing between you guys. There are different types of bonds such as family, friends, soul, etc. Each couple I saw when I told Dad has a strong family and soul bond." Angela noted and their eyes were bulging out.

"Wow!" Everyone breathed. I giggled. Dad then turned to me. "Bella is I guess you could say a vampire version of a shield. She has yet to meet someone with mind abilities that she hasn't been able to block. She can also project it onto Angela if the situation is a dire emergency." I looked down and blushed. At the same time Angela and I bit back a yawn. Every one else chuckled lightly. "Yes. Laugh at the sleepy humans." Angela and I muttered at the same time causing the chuckling to turn into laughter.

"Let's get you girls home. If its alright we can meet up again tomorrow." Mom told us.

"It's more than ok Suzie, Joe! We just got you back and we aren't letting you get away from us again." Esme stated firmly. "Same." Dad answered.

As Angela and I got up we looked one last time at everyone and bid our goodbyes. When our eyes traveled to the two in the farthest corner of the room my breath caught and I heard Angela suck in a huge breath. What caught my attention was the most beautiful Greek god of a man, err vampire, I have ever seen. Lean perfect body, disarrayed bronze hair that was just begging someone's hands to run through it. He was staring at me and watching me intently borderline hungry. His eyes seemed to pierce right into my soul making my knees turn to jello. Even though I have met vampires before I have never had this reaction to one like this. I noticed his fists closed tightly and his eyes were dark, almost pitch black. That's not the best sign. I could feel electricity currents bubbling all around me, crackling, sounding like it was fusing something together. I barely managed to tear my eyes from his. I darted my eyes to the other one and he had the same posture and eyes, but they were directed at Angela who had a look of awe and wonder.

"Wha-What's going on? Everything is blinding white. The only thing I can see is sparks falling down everywhere." Angela said in a quite trembling almost scared voice. Everyone's eyes on her. Dad grabbed her face and turned it to him. When he did her eyes brought their focus back. Dad looked over at the two men the back at us. He looked worried and happy at the same time. Weird. I know we are observent but this has never happened.

"We need to go. I'll call you later Carlisle. Have a good evening everyone." Dad stated and led us outside and loaded us into the car. The ride home was silent. When we entered the house Dad started talking.

"Go on and get your rest we will talk in the morning." He kissed us good night as did Mom and we made our way to our rooms still silent, falling asleep the minute our heads hit the pillows.

I had no idea what to make of what happened to Angela and I tonight.

***************************

_Playlist Track #5: Let Go - Frou Frou_

_Have a great day and be safe!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi again! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story so far. Thank you Jented777 for my first review and encouragement! It really got me even more motivated to write! You have no idea how much it was appreciated! I'm glad you enjoy it! /hug  
Enjoy the story everyone! Any questions or concerns feel free to voice them. This chapter isnt as long as i was wanting it to be but the next chapter is already under way so hopefully that makes up for this one._

_~Koasty~_

**********************************

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is or may be stated in this story.**

**Chapter 6 -** **Down and Out**

Morning came and Angela and I were up earlier than usual. We were hardly able to get a restful sleep with what all went on last night. Neither of us could still understand what exactly happened at the end of the meeting last night. But, I could tell from Angela's expression, that neither of us could get those boys out of our head. We were a little nervous that we had ruined Mom and Dad's reunion with their long lost friends. There were a million questions running through our heads.

We could hear voices as we made our way to the living room. When we walked in Mom, Dad, Carlisle and Esme were gathered round each other looking to be in a serious discussion. They all turned their heads to us and ceased their talk.

"What's up guys?" Angela asked.

"We Just came over to catch up with Joe and Suzie and find out a little more about you girls." Carlisle replied.

"Are the two boys that were in the corner ok today? The look like they hadn't eaten in quite a while. We didn't make anyone uncomfortable by our presence did we?" I asked. I didn't want us to cause trouble. Especially if they had thirst issues.

Everyone but Angela and I seemed to grow slightly tense and wary. "Mom? What is going on is everything ok?" Angela pried. Mom looked over to the other three with questioning eyes. They were quiet for a moment then nodded. Mom turned back to us with a sympathetic but happy expression on her face, but it was Dad and Carlisle who choose to spoke up.

"That is actually what we were talking about. We were all surprised by their reactions to you two being in the room. And after you left they were quite frantic as well to know what happened. You see, those two have amazing self control. Virtually immune to the smell of human blood if you will. After they explained it to us what they felt we knew what happened. Honestly we were all surprised to see you still alive." Carlisle stated. Our eyes widened.

"What?" Angela and I breathed at the same time. Dad answered what we were thinking. "You two are their _Singers. _Apparently though, their control is so well that even with you in the room they didn't react like most would. Even though you smelled better than any other they have ever smelled to them, their fright and response to you two was due to the fact that it never happened before. So it's not so bad. They wont have any problem being around you from now on."

"Yeah they were just scared and unsure of why you had an appeal at all to them when no one has ever before. I'm just happy how amazing their control was." Esme told us.

"I think you and us both, Esme." I muttered. Everyone chuckled nervously. I immediately waved my arms at them. "No! It's ok. We understood this could happen. We are just happy that the ones we _Sing _to are who they were." I amended. Angela nodded in agreement.

"Ok, but what was with the light show I saw? I mean I literally couldn't see anything but white and sparks falling. Don't get me wrong, it was amazing to see but I don't quite understand what happened." Angela asked. Dad just smiled knowingly at her.

"You remember that book Aro gave you about bonds?" Angela nodded. Then her eyes widened and she gasped.

"I-I- what? It never said it would look like that! Who formed the bond?! I couldn't see anything!" Angela ranted pulling at her hair. Mom shook her head and smiled knowingly.

"Angela, honey, It was you that formed the bond. We also believe that not only were you seeing your bond form but, since you were so close to Bella here, that you were viewing hers at the same time. Both of you were in a daze when you came home. That's rare for you to do and us to see, so we researched while you were asleep." Mom just smiled as she told us then added, "Quite funny almost that two vampires form an immediate bond with their _Singers, _and a good bond at that from what we heard."

What. The. Hell? I start feeling dizzy and look to Angela for support, only to see her eyes rolling into the back of her head and heading towards the ground.

I promptly follow her as everything turned black.

As I began to regain consciousness, I heard voices drift around me.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting them to react that way. I mean we don't even know for sure what type of bond the formed. Sure she said that there would be nothing to worry about, but, I mean, nothing gets to them like this." I could practically feel the worry rolling off of Mom and I guess you could say she had every right to be. She was right. Neither Angela or I have ever fainted from being told something before. We took everything with stride. Sure we would get riled up, but never faint.

"Don't worry dear they should be waking up any minute now. They were just overwhelmed. Who wouldn't be?" Dad soothed her.

Then I remembered why we had fainted in the first place. My eyes popped open and was greeted with four pairs of concerned golden eyes. I heard groaning beside me and looked over to see Angela opening her eyes and looking at me.

"Well that was a bitch of an experience. Don't believe I ever remember fainting before." Angela, always wanting to analyze with her own bit of pizzazz I sighed and shook my head. "Remind me not to do that again any time soon ok sis?" Angela finished with a light heart and her lip qwerking up. I just rolled my eyes at her but agreed none the less. That was an experience I could do without. "How long were we out?" I questioned.

"About an hour give or take." Dad said looking at his watch.

"Are you two ok? Do you need anything? Are you feeling anything out of the ordinary?" Carlisle was questioning. Dad did say he had traveled to pursue medical knowledge when he headed west. Looks like he kept up with the times on that.

"I'm fine. You Ang?" I looked over at her and she nodded her head indicating she was fine as well. Carlisle nodded his head. "If you start feeling unwell or dizzy let me know immediately please." We agreed and got up to head to the kitchen to get something to eat only to find Esme and Mom holding up two plates filled with bacon eggs and pancakes.

"Oh my god that looks awesome!" Angela exclaimed reaching for her plate and dug in. I followed suit, moaning every few bites. It was heaven on a breakfast plate.

We finished in record time and went to clean up the kitchen only to have the plates snatched away and the two of us pushed out of the kitchen. Mom told us to go get a shower and get dressed.

We would be spending the day with Carlisle, Esme, Mom and Dad today.

****************************

_Playlist Track #6: Feel Good Inc. - Gorillaz_

_Have a great day and be safe!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Thank you, you know who you are, for the encouragement. I love and appreciate it a lot! Hopefully this chapter will give some insight to the four parent figures.  
Enjoy the story._

_~Koasty~_

*************************************

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is or may be stated in this story.**

**Chapter 7 - Where's Your Data!**

After I got out of the shower I made a move to grab for my clothes, only to find them gone. I never heard the door open. I stepped out into the hallway wearing only a towel and found Angela stepping out from her bathroom in the same attire.

"what happened to my clothes?" We asked at the same time. I know she liked to play tricks on me but she never went as far as to make it look like the same thing happened to her. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by a new voice coming from the living room. Shrugging our shoulders, we went to see what was going on. It sounded almost like arguing.

"No Alice. I don't think they need your help. We wont be going anywhere but here and maybe the campus." I could hear Carlisle trying to dissuade Alice from something that had to do with us.

"You'll see things my way in about five seconds." Alice stated. Five seconds later we had made our way to the living room to reveal an almost smug looking Alice and Carlisle pinching the bridge of his nose. Alice looked over to us and bounded over to us wrapping each of us up in a near bone crushing hug. She squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Oh we are going to be great friends! Sorry about your clothes but I had seen what you picked out and you are so not going to be wearing that today." She stated with a firm nod. Angela looked over at me, "Obviously the mind reader." I just rolled my eyes.

"No shit Sherlock. I don't even have your power and I could tell." I taunted, sticking my tongue out at her. My response was rewarded with a giggle from Alice and a pinch on the arm from Angela. I yelped and rubbed the abused arm and glared at Angela.

"Oh you two are going to be so much fun to be around!" Alice exclaimed happily. Carlisle just sighed.

"Alice, please make this quick. We have things to do today." She just rolled her eyes and handed Angela and I each a large black shopping bag, hugged us one more time with a kiss on the cheek, then bounded out the door before we could blink.

"Apparently she couldn't stay away even after I told her not to interfere until we were done today. She said she saw your outfits and deemed the wrong for you today and wouldn't take my no for an answer." Carlisle mentioned as he rubbed his forehead. "If our families are going to be seeing each other more often you should probably get used to this. She tends to go overboard when it comes to shopping." He warned. I sighed while Angela hopped up and down clapping her hands.

We took our bags and headed to get ready after we changed and went back into the living room, Mom, Dad, Esme and Carlisle were sitting and chatting quietly.

"So, what's on the agenda for the day?" I asked. Dad looked over and smiled warmly.

"Mainly whatever you girls want to do. Carlisle and Esme wanted to get to know you more and if you have and questions or concerns, we'll answer them. Especially since the two families will be spending more time together."

We nodded and Angela spoke up. "We can just stay here and all. I know I would like to know how you all met and how your members came to join your family." I just nodded my head agreeing with her. Their past was something I was interested in.

"That's fine. Well, I'll start from the last I can remember. Your Dad and I actually knew each other before we were turned. Though I don't remember a lot, I do remember some things. I was working to be a doctor and your father was a lawyer." At that Angela snorted and looked over at Dad. "No wonder why you are so technical about the legal mess when we do anything. Especially vampire associations." Dad just rolled his eyes and Carlisle chuckled lightly and continued.

"We actually lived in the same building on the same floor. So we saw each other frequently and became friends. One night there was a rather large group of men following us home. They had ambushed us, stole our clothes, our money. Everything that we had on us, they took it. As if that wasn't enough, they beat us and left us lying on the floor of an alleyway bleeding to death." Carlisle said grimly and Dad had his head hung. Both Angela and I couldn't believe that had happened to our Dad and his friend.

"The next thing I remembered was fire going through my veins. I could hear screaming coming from my own mouth and from beside me as well. When I woke up Joe was sitting up right beside me looking straight ahead. He was looking at a man. His eyes had a red glow to them. He told us he had found us on death's door and didn't think it was time for us to go. He said he had seen all we had done and thought we could be good for this life. He explained we were vampires and showed us what to do. We all stayed together for about twenty five years or so. He chose to stick with the normal diet while we went the 'vegetarian' way. He went his own way saying how he wanted to explore Italy and see what it had to offer." Carlisle paused then smiled. "It looks like Italy really did have something to offer Aro." Angela and I gasped. Dad decided to take over from there.

"We roamed America together blending in with society, moving every few years to avoid suspicion. About 150 years later Esme and Suzie came in. Carlisle had found Esme in the morgue at the hospital he was currently working at and her heart was still beating. And Suzie, her house had caught on fire and she was dieing from smoke inhalation. They chose the same lifestyle as us obviously. We spent about 100 years traveling together before we went on separate journeys." Dad finished.

"Wow." Angela and I sighed together.

"It's really great you found each other again." I said warmly. It really was great that they found each other. And maybe this time if they go on their own they wont lose touch this time.

"So how did the others come to join your fam- err group?" Angela asked. Esme answered her right away.

"It's ok to call us a family. We really don't see ourselves as a group or coven. We try to blend as much as possible. Gives us a sense of humanity if you will."

"Ah ok I noticed the family bond but I didn't want to step on any toes or anything if you guys didn't like being called one thing over the other." Angela amended.

"No worries. Anyways. I'll just start from who came first. Edward was the first. I had changed him. If you want their stories you will have to ask them. So I changed him, then Rosalie, she was meant to be a companion for Edward like Esme was to me but neither of them saw each other like that. Only as siblings. Ben was already being changed when we found him. Then Alice and Jasper showed up one day proclaiming that they were the new family members. Then there was Emmett. Rosalie found him and brought him to me to be changed. This was in the span of about 100 years give or take." Carlisle paused, then chuckled lightly and turned to Dad. "You know I never really thought about how old were are. We are… well. Old!" All of them began laughing at that.

When they quieted down Mom opened her mouth to say something but a phone ringing cut her off. It was Carlisle's. He looked at it then sighed answering.

"Yes Alice?….I don't know yet. It's up to the girls what to do next… _sigh_…I'll ask but you are being impolite." He covered the phone and looked to us.

"Alice wants to get together with you girls and Rose at the Diner in an hour."

I looked at Angela and she smiled and nodded. "Sure sounds fine. You four can go hang out and do whatever it is you grown ups do together." Carlisle uncovered the phone, and high pitched squealing was coming from the other end. He just held the phone away from him until it ceased.

"I know you know Alice. They will see you there in an hour….No I will not tell them to change…..Alice, let them do what they want…. Alice… ALICE!.. Just meet them there… Thank you… Alright.. Bye." He hung up and looked to see everyone holding in their laughter. He shook his head and smiled.

"Ok well if you two are ready we can head on out and let them go clean up and head over there." Mom and Dad nodded and got up. All four gave us hugs and made their way out the door saying I love you and behave and to pass it on to Alice and Rose. With that we headed to our rooms to clean up and head to the Diner.

******************************

_Playlist Track #7: Tell Me Baby - Red Hot Chili Peppers_

_Have a great day and be safe!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi! I really got rolling with this chapter. It was fun to write. Thanks again for the advice and encouragement. It really helps out! This chapter was actually the spark that got me to write this story in the first place. I hope it turned out well. I might not be able to write tomorrow Me and my little girl got arrands to run and Im taking her on a picnic to the park but ill try to have some work done tomorrow night. Thanks again for reading and enjoy the story!_

_~Koasty~_

**************************

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is or may be stated in this story.**

**Chapter 8**

Angela and I were ready to go in no time and were already making our way to the Diner. I was looking forward to seeing Alice but we have had little interaction to Rosalie. I wasn't sure how she was going to act around us.

We reached the front of the Diner right before 6 p.m. but before we could open the door we heard fast pace clicking heels and an already all too familiar squeal. We turned around in time to see Alice sprinting to us and the knock out blonde Rosalie following behind at a more casual pace. She didn't seem to upset about meeting us.

"Ahhh! It's so good to see you two again! I know you have already met but this is Rosalie. Rose this is Angela and Bella." Alice bounced off cheerily. Rose just rolled her eyes and looked to us.

"Hey." She said simply. We she seems pleasant enough.

"Don't mind her. She's shy." Alice whispered to us. Obviously it was heard cause Rose snorted.

"Let's go get in and get us a table." Angela said. Alice and Rose led the way. We were seated and made small talk.

"So what's it like being human and having lived with vampires almost all your life?" We were asked. I wasn't sure how to answer that. We had met and known that humans could be just as bad if not worse than even the thought of living with a vampire. Hell our human parents had abandoned us the day we were born.

"Normal?" Angela replied but it sounded more like a question. They looked at us curiously. I decided to elaborate.

"We never really lived with anyone but them. They made it to where we had as 'human' of a childhood as we possibly could if that's a way to put it. I mean we were never quite normal. So we never saw living with vampires being odd. Ya know?" They nodded their heads. Angela giggled and added.

"Ha. Only thing was it was impossible to sneak out of the house. Ever!" We both started giggling at the memory.

"Why were you trying to sneak out?" Rose asked. We just smiled and I let Angela tell them since it was her idea.

"I had this seemingly brilliant idea that we could sneak out of the house without them knowing. Not that we had anywhere to go, I just wanted to test out my theory. So one night we did. I snuck into Bella's room and we crawled out the window and down the house. When we got down and turned around Mom and Dad were waiting with their arms crossed. Ha! They were not happy but when they found out that we were just trying to see if we could sneak past a vampire they just laughed at us!" Angela finished and our whole table burst into laughter.

A couple minutes later we started to settle down only to have Alice tense up and her eyes go blank. I looked over to Rose.

"Is this what happens when she has a vision?" Rose just nodded, checking her nails. Alice came back and blinked a couple of times then a blinding devious smile lit her face.

"Looks like we are going to have company soon." She said rubbing her hands together. We each raised one eyebrow encouraging her to spill.

"Emmett decided he wanted to come 'check' everything out here. He decided to drag Ben, Jasper and Edward along with him. Apparently there is a dare that needs to be fulfilled. They aren't going to sit with us but things are going to get interesting." Rose was having to put one hand on her shoulder to keep from bouncing out of her seat.

"Are Ben and Edward really ok with being in the same place as us?" Angela questioned.

"They were just being over dramatic last night. They will be more than fine don't worry. Oh and you should probably know for sure, Edward is the bronze hair and Ben is the dark hair. I don't think you knew who they were for sure." She had that same look in her eyes when ever Angela knew something I didn't, but this time Angela was just as lost as I was.

About 15 minutes later, Alice looked over to the door and watched it open. Sure enough Jasper, Emmett, Ben and Edward came gliding in, Emmett in the lead wearing a big goofy grin. Jasper and Emmett glanced towards our table acknowledging us but were led away from our area.

"Do you know what the dare was?" I asked in a whisper. Alice smiled and just pointed to the table.

"Just watch. You should find this interesting."

A waitress had come to their table. She seemed dazed for a moment then started leaning over the table seemingly asking them for their orders. She wore a seductive look, licking her lips towards Ben and Edward. Ben seemed oblivious to the looks and Edward had a look of annoyance on his face.

Oh yeah. He must be the mind reader. I giggled out loud. I can only imagine what she was thinking. I started to feel bad for him when I noticed he winced when she winked. Even though he wasn't looking at her, she must have thought of something he didn't particularly enjoy.

"What are you giggling about?" Angela asked.

"I almost feel bad for Edward. Who knows what's going on in that waitress's mind." I said with another giggle.

"I'm surprised. He normally just blocks them out. He and Ben usually just ignore or are oblivious to the number of females that flock to them." Rose snorted. I was curious. The last vampire we had met liked to use his looks to his advantage.

"You'd think with those looks and being able to read minds, it would be fairly easy to get into almost any girl's pants." Angela stated. Alice and Rose just burst into laughter.

"Oh my god that's hilarious. Those two would be considered borderline prude. They tend to stay away from dealing with girls. Jeez the only time they dated was when they had been dared. Poor boys have too much gentlemen in them. I swear they had turned green when they came home from the dates. Their date's thoughts and actions would have made a porn star blush." Alice said barely holding in her giggles.

We turned back to the boys table to find Ben with a huge plate of food in front of him. He looked paler than he already was.

Oh no. Poor guy.

"He has to eat the whole thing doesn't he." I said. It wasn't a question. Alice nodded in confirmation. We watched as he put the fry in his mouth and chew. I didn't think he was going to last long.

As we were watching, Alice started giggling and we looked to her. She just shook her head. "You'll see." and looked back to the table. Not long after the boys glanced our way. Edward scanned the table then locked eyes on mine. They were a beautiful honey color and had me paralyzed and nervous all the same. I never like people staring at me it was a huge pet peeve to me and was a quick way to light a fire under me.

He kept staring and my patience was wearing thing. I couldn't bring myself to look away which was just pissing me off more. Damn him. Then he cocked his head slightly, eyebrows furrowed, and his eyes sparked with annoyance.

You and me both buddy.

I could see sparks of anger float through his eyes. Then I realized why he was holding his focus on me. It seemed that he couldn't read my mind. This just pissed me off even more that he wouldn't just take the hint that he couldn't get in my head and break the gaze. In the line of sight I could see Jasper look at him curiously. I wonder how much of a gentlemen he could be if I pissed him off.

When he still wouldn't break the gaze or the angry and annoyed look he was giving me I snapped. I didn't want to be rude to the other customers so I went about this in a stealthy manner. My hand came up to almost eye level and pulled all my fingers down but my middle one and slowly drew it across my eyebrows. He had a look of slight confusion mixed in now but didn't register the fact that I was severely annoyed and was flipping him off. So I did it again with both hands. Using my tongue to wet one of them. By this time I had the attention of the whole table and all of them but Edward was laughing.

Then I smirked when I saw the recognition spread across his face and turn into shock. Alice, Rose and Angela were laughing even harder now. Finally he looked away with annoyance back and scowled at Emmett whose laughed was booming over the entire diner.

When he broke the eye lock I didn't realize I hadn't been breathing and took in a huge breath. I looked over to see the three girls doubled over still laughing.

"Oh that was even funnier than in the vision! No one, I mean no one has ever done that to him before. Especially a girl." Alice said between gasps. I looked down with a slight blush staining my cheeks.

"I have a major pet peeve of people staring at me. Especially someone I don't know really well. I could tell he was trying to read my mind and when I saw his reaction I could tell he couldn't. I just set me off even more."

"You were right Alice. They are going to be great to be around. Anyone who can make little Eddie over there squirm is ok in my book." Rose said shaking my hand and smiling proudly.

"Let's get out of here and wait outside. They should be following us shortly." Alice said. We made our way outside and waited not far from the Diner. Sure enough not long after the boys came out with Ben in the lead. He broke off and headed towards some bushes away from the rest.

Alice's eyes blanked for a minute then focused and turned to Angela.

"Why don't you go check on Ben. Go hold his hair back for him." Angela raised one eyebrow at her.

"He doesn't have long hair."

Alice scowled at her and pointed in the direction Ben had gone. "Just get your ass over there and check on him." Alice demanded. Angela sighed and turned to head where the lurching sounds were coming from.

I felt a ghost of a hand travel across my lower back sending electricity to shoot up my spine. I turned around and saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper a few feet away from us. Edward had a look that meant I was in for it for my little stunt in the Diner. I wasn't sorry. He shouldn't have stared at me.

Emmett rushed forward enveloping me in a bear hug.

"Hi there! Good to see you again Bella!" He boomed. Rose rolled her eyes at him but smiled lovingly at him all the same.

"Good to see you too Emmett. Can you let me breathe now?" I gasped out. He promptly put me down and ruffle my hair then made his way to Rose. Jasper just looked at me and bowed his head slightly.

"Good to see you again Bella." I smiled back at him and nodded.

"Edward, behave." Alice commanded. He looked over to her with a look of complete innocence.

"What do you mean Alice. Can't I introduce myself as well?" He questioned, but the look in his eyes meant he was planning something. Alice growled at him.

"You know what I mean. Behave." He just rolled his eyes and strolled up to me and held his hand out. I looked at it warily and then back up at him.

That look was back.

I started to back up slowly with a wary look. He just shot me a crooked grin and step forward following me. He knew I knew I was in for it. His hand was still extended. I took another step and he followed suit. I sighed. Might as well get this over with. Whatever he was going to do cant be that bad. I extended my hand to meet his. When we touched, electric currents raced through my body from where our hands had met. From the look he had he could feel it too.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." He stated in a velvety smooth voice. If I wasn't on my guard for his payback my knees might have gone weak.

"Bella Parker." I replied coolly and simply.

He gripped my hand tighter and jerked me towards him, placing my body almost flush against his. Only thing separating us were our joined hands in between us. He leaned towards me forcing my body to lean back.

"That wasn't a very nice gesture you gave me back in the Diner, Miss Parker." He loomed darkly, but I could see the amusement in his eyes. I was not giving in.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you it was impolite to stare?" I shot back. I could hear the others laughing around us. I had never had someone get me fired up like he had. Not even Angela. He just chuckled.

"Oh my mommy taught me to always be a good boy. But you seem to have been a bad girl." Oh no he just didn't. I growled at him.

"Bite me." I shot back through clenched teeth. He smirked at me and leaned down to my ear and whispered.

"With pleasure." A hand ghosted down my spine again before he backed away a smirk still on his lips.

"I will need to put a rein check on that. Apparently Alice wants a shopping buddy." I shot a glare at Alice who was bouncing and smiling widely.

"Wow. Thanks a lot Alice." I muttered at her. She just laughed and patted my head.

"Don't mention it." I swatted her hand away and saw Angela and Ben walking towards us.

"Rose and I are going to walk Angela and Bella home. We will see you guys later." Alice told them. We all waved. I growled lightly at Edward who only laughed lightly and winked at me. I huffed and turned on my heel stomping slightly heading towards the apartment. Angela, Rose and Alice caught up quickly.

"What was that about?" They asked. I just huffed and crossed my arms.

"He gets my so riled up." I growled. Alice laughed.

"I cant believe he acted like that. He has never been that forward to anyone ever. Always a gentlemen. Whatever you did you brought out a new side of him none of us has seen. And I like it. I think you are just what he needs. I mean he never loses that gentlemen façade ever and when he was talking to you it was like it never existed." Alice said while Rose agreed. I just sighed.

"So Angela, How did it go talking to Ben?" Alice smirked at her knowingly. She looked down and blushed. Blushed!

"Good. He is really nice to talk to. I gave him my number." She said shyly. I just gaped at her. She has never acted like this before.

I thought back to my reaction to Edward. I hadnt acted like that before to someone either. I'm pretty sure even though my mouth was saying one thing, my body was reacting differently.

God I was annoyed at him but at the same time I couldn't deny they electricity I felt when we touched.

He had me riled up in more ways than one apparently. I looked back one last time to see him turn as well and give me one more crooked smile. I turned around and sighed.

He was going to be the death of me.

**************************************

_Playlist Track #8: Cold - Evans Blue_

_Have a great day and be safe!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hi! Super fun writing this chapter. It made me happy. Thanks again for the encouragement! Hope you all enjoy this chapter and are enjoying the story. Remember to let me know if something seems off or there is a mistake. I will work on fixing the previous chapter. I couldnt stop writing it and things got a little hazy and when i reread it today i notice a couple of errors. Ill try to have those fixed soon. Thanks again for reading!_

_~Koasty~_

***********************

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is or may be stated in this story.**

**Chapter 9 - Your Face Will End Up Stuck Like That**

When I woke up this morning, I could still feel the tingles from where he had touched me last night. He even plagued my dream which had caused me to wake up in a sweat and panting. For more than one reason.

Alice commanded us we would be spending the day at their house when she dropped us off last night. So I was ready to go and waiting in the living room. Angela had joined me on the couch shortly after. We made small talk discussing what our opinions were of the Cullens. Again that rarely seen blush formed again on Angela's cheeks when Ben was mentioned. I just might be having a talk with him if this was going to go the way I was almost certain it was. When Angela mentioned Edward, I immediately rolled my eyes, but the dream he starred in last night popped in my head and I blushed, launching Angela into a horde of questions about him.

I told her about what had happened when she was helping Ben and she just smirked at me.

"You are so oblivious sometimes. You figure out our parents are vampires by age six but you can't tell when someone is flirting with you. And from the information I gathered, you are a first for him." I raised my eyebrow at her. A first? I voiced my question and she smacked the side of my head.

"They said that neither him nor Ben ever act like that to anyone. Obviously with the way Ben talked to me last night, and flirted, and Edward doing the same to you, that this is a first for them." She tapped her finger to her chin then smiled. "And by our reactions to them it worked."

"My reaction wasn't due to the way he acted last night." I muttered to myself. Shit! That wasn't supposed to come out. I turned bright red and glanced over at Ang hoping she wasn't paying attention but she was looking at me with wide eyes. Then in a split second they turned dangerous.

"Oh it wasn't was it?" She leered at me. I looked at her as innocently as possible but I couldn't hide the blush that was leaking into my cheeks.

"I don't know what your talking about." I stated confidently. She just leaned back and closed her eyes. "You do remember that you talk in your sleep right?" My eyes popped open wide.

"You heard!?" I screeched at her jumping out of my chair. She peeked one eye open to look at me with a smile. "Nope."

Realization dawned on me. She just tricked me into telling her where my previous blush had stemmed from. I turned ghost white and she just smiled bigger. "So." Angela drawled out. "You had a dream about Mr. Edward didn't you. By the look on your face, I'd say it was a _very_ good dream. Or shall I dirty?" Her smile got bigger as the color raced back to my face to increase ten fold. There was no way I could get out of this. So I decided to play quiet. But it just made things worse. She took my silence as a confirmation.

"Awww. My sister had a dirty dream about a vampire! I wonder what Edward's reaction will be when he finds out." She cooed. I growled at her and pounced, pinning her onto the floor.

"Don't you dare! He already seems to have a cocky attitude. I sure as hell don't need you adding fuel to the fire and making it worse." I hissed at her. She continued to smile and patted my head. "When are you going to admit that he was just flirting with you. It was obvious he liked seeing your temper and you just kept adding to it. If I didn't know any better I would have sworn you enjoyed it just as much."

I would never admit I enjoyed the bantering that had gone on between us last night. Out loud anyways.

We were interrupted by a knock on the door. I got up to open the door and was tackled by Alice in a hug. She hopped off me and ran over to Angela and hugged her too.

"Let's go girls. We are going to have fun today!" She cheered. Looks like she could use an off switch as well.

We got in her bright yellow Porsche and we were on the road in a flash. It didn't take but ten minutes tops to reach her house and were practically shoved out of the car. Alice grabbed our hands and led us through the front door and found Jasper, Ben, Emmett, Rose and Edward sitting around. Some where chatting and others were playing Playstation 3. They turned to look at us and we gave short waves to everyone. Alice bounded over to Jasper's outstretched arms and sat in his lap. The only other seats available were a spot on the couch next to Ben and a spot on the loveseat by Edward. Angela took advantage of my hesitation and sat herself next to Ben, who gave her a warm and inviting smile. I just hung my head and sighed as I made my over to the loveseat.

I sat down not acknowledging Edward. Whether it was from last night or my dream, or both. I could feel his gaze directed towards me, but I refused to make eye contact. I didn't want to get locked within his eyes again. They unknowingly could hold me there indefinitely. I looked over at Angela and she was staring at me then directed her eyes towards the body next to me and smirked. I paled.

"Angela." I warned her. Everyone watched us too see what was going on. She just pulled her smirk into a full blown smile. "So Eddie… Is it ok if I call you Eddie?" She asked casually. He looked at her with a slight frown.

"I prefer Edward." She just nodded. Smile still in place. "I heard you got my sister riled up. Enough so for her to request that you bite her?" She asked with smile still on and one eyebrow raised. I glared at her.

"Angela. Enough." I hissed. She ignored me and continued to smile at Edward who had a slightly amused yet confused expression.

"Merely playful banter I assure you." He replied coolly but you could still see the amusement flickering across his face. Angela just nodded her head.

"I'm sure." She responded cryptically. She turned away from him and started talking to Ben and Rose. Edward turned to face me but I kept my eyes trained on Angela.

"What was that about exactly? She was singing Barbie Girl in her head." He questioned me.

"Nothing." I responded too quickly. I was still glaring at Angela. She knew cause that smirk was still in place.

"If you say so." He said but I could tell from his tone that the conversation was far from done, but he dropped the subject. "So, what are you going to college for?" He asked casually. I raised my eyebrow and looked at him to see if he had any hidden motives. I didn't find any and shrugged my shoulders.

"I want to write best sellers one day. My major is Literature. What about you?" He looked interested that I had chosen Literature as my major. He smiled gently and replied.

"Music this time around." I nodded understanding. From what Carlisle and Esme had told us, he had been with them for several centuries. They went through the school rotation often to maintain their guise as appearing human.

We continued into easy conversation that soon turned into 20 questions. I learned he loved music, went to medical school twice, and played the piano. He found out I loved to read, Jane Austin being at the top of the list of favorite authors, loved music of almost all genres, and played guitar.

"What's your favorite animal to hunt?" He looked at me shocked for a moment then shook his head and chuckled lightly. I guess he wasn't expecting that kind of question.

"Preferably mountain lion. What's yours?" He asked with a smile. If he was trying to catch me off guard it wasn't working.

"Anything pasta and chicken." I replied with a smile. His smile dropped for a second then was right back in place.

"So what's your age?" I questioned.

"I'm a 255 year old vampire in a twenty year old body." He stated casually. I nodded.

I felt my phone vibrate before it started to ring. _'T-Tell your boyfriend, if he says he's got beef. That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fuckin scared of him. She wants to touch me woohoo. She wants to love me woohoo. She'll never leave me woo-' _Everyone in the room was laughing. I blushed and answered.

"Hi Dad…We are at the Cullen's…. Uh huh… Are they ok with it? Ok You guys have fun.. Love you too… Bye." I hung up the phone. "All of our parents are hanging our with each other for the next few days and told us to spend the night here." I looked around the room. Everyone was still giggling. "What?"

"Nice ring tone." Emmett replied still chuckling and everyone nodded, giggles still echoing through the room. I blushed again and rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you explain why it is your ring tone." Angela said. I just rolled my eyes again. "Oh come on Mom and Dad found it fitting and hilarious. Especially under the circumstances." I sighed.

"Fine. Ok so we had gone out after we graduated high school to celebrate. We had gone down to this river walk area that had shops and restaurants all along it. We passed this bar and this huge dumbass of a guy saw Mom and walked right up to her ignoring Dad and started flirting with her. She was trying politely to decline him and he popped off and said how she should be with a real man, while flexing his muscles I might add, instead of a sorry excuse of a nerd referring to Dad. Dad snapped when he attempted to shove him away from Mom. He grabbed the guy with one hand and arm barred him against the wall, smirked at him, and I quote '_I ain't fucking scared of you.'_" I let out a chuckle as did Angela.

"Never be on the receiving end of that particular smirk Dad does. It would make a grizzly bear turn tail and run. It made the guy piss his pants and run away. It was hilarious seeing a 250 pound guy get pinned to the wall by someone the size of Dad. Even everyone around that saw were laughing. The rest of the night we kept humming _Don't trust me_. We couldn't help it. Especially since Dad is considered a 'vegetarian', it seemed to fit. By the end of the night Mom and Dad were laughing and singing it." By the time I was done everyone was clutching their stomachs laughing. If they could they would have had tears in their eyes.

"Oh my god that's freaking sweet!" Emmett boomed, pumping his fist in the air.

After everyone calmed down we all sat on the floor in a circle. The Cullens, mainly Emmett and Alice, were telling of some of their adventures and making up ways to trick each other.

"I spent a whole week of blocking my thoughts just to get little Eddie here." Alice smiled. Edward growled lowly at her.

"Don't call me that _Mary_." At that Alice growled back at him. Then smirked. Edward's face turned to disgust. "Damnit Alice! Stop thinking that!" He yelled at her.

"Then get out of my head if you don't want to see it!" She shot back. He growled louder. The rest of the Cullens were chuckling watching the two fight. Apparently this was a pretty common thing. The two kept going at each other for another five minutes. Finally Edward pushed Alice over the edge.

"You wouldn't be so pissy if you got laid." We looked over to him to see him turn his eyes into slits and growl loudly at her and crouch down. Angela spoke up.

"Is she saying you're a virgin?" She asked with a hint of awe in her voice. Edward just ignored her still growling at Alice. He muttered something to her but she just shook her head and smiled.

"Him and Ben both. Not that they haven't had any offers, from humans and vampires both." At that both Ben and Edward shuddered in disgust. Alice just smiled again as both of the guys growled at her. "Thanks for the reminder Alice. I just got the memories of her trying molesting me out of my head." Ben shuddered again. Everyone else just laughed. Jasper turned to us.

"There is a coven up north. One of the members is very, how would you put it.." Jasper trailed off, "_cough. _Slut._ cough." _We heard Emmett not too subtly mention. Everyone laughed. "Yes, I guess that's one way of putting it. She has a lot of conquests and she was always after Ben and Edward, trying to get them into her bed at the same time, if you get what I mean." At that even everyone shuddered. "She has never been able to achieve it, but she has cornered them once each and tried to 'coerce' them. They spent the next day standing in the shower scrubbing off. They are too nice to tell her to just back the fuck off." Everyone laughed and Ben and Edward just looked disturbed.

All of a sudden, Angela looked at me and smiled toothily. Shit. What was she planning.

"Don't worry Edward." She told him still smiling at me. My eyes widened. Oh god please tell me she wasn't.

"At least your dream self isn't a virgin." She said still smiling at me. Edward cocked his head at her. She was hiding her thoughts from him. Angela stood up and stretched then looked at Edward and winked. I growled at her in warning. She took one last glance at me and whispered. "Payback's a bitch sis." and took a step back looking right back at Edward. And opened her mouth.

I shot out of my spot to cover her mouth but was too late. "Bella had a _very _dirty dream about you last night!" She side stepped me and was out of the house in a flash. Bright red beyond belief, I was after her at full speed. I launched myself at her as her feet hit the grass and tackled her to the ground. I straddled her back and started pinching her mercilessly. She screamed and yelped, trying to get me off but I was too pissed to even let her get up. I kept pinching and leaned down to whisper to her. "I cant believe you said that!" She just yelped again.

"I told you I would get you back for the Miss Sass comment!" She glared. I reached behind me and punched her as hard as I could in the ass then rolled off her and laid down on my back. She rolled onto her back and looked over to me. We stared at each other for a minute before we burst out laughing.

She got up then held a hand out to me offering to help me up and as a truce. I took it and smiled at her and wrapped my arm around her waist as she put her arm around my shoulders and made our way back to the house.

When we got to the porch we found all of the Cullens staring at us. We just shrugged and Angela let go and pushed through them and into the house.

"I noticed an Xbox in there. How about a round of Halo?" She questioned not turning around. Everyone made their way into the living room. As I passed the threshold, that ghost of a hand passed over my lower back again sending a, this time, visible shiver up my spine. A cold hand grabbed my arm gently and spun me around. The sparks were flowing through me again. The hand released arm and trailed lightly down my arm sending another shiver. I looked up and was greeted with slightly darkened eyes. Emotions I wasn't sure of were passing though them.

And then he smirked.

"So you had a dirty dream about me."

*************************************

_Playlist Track #9: Don't Trust Me - 3Oh!3_

_Thanks for reading. Have a great day and be safe!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hi! Hope everyone is enjoying the story. Thanks for the reviews and encouragement! I hope you like this chapter. It was fun to write. WHile i dont find my self being good at scenes that are in citrusy nature cause i have never written any, i do hope these turned out well and makes some toes curl. i know mine did. maybe that was just my imagination working with what i was writing at the time. Anyways enjoy the story and let me know if ya like it! _

_~Koasty~_

***************************

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is or may be stated in this story.**

**Chapter 10 - The Eye**

I just stared up at him. I could feel my face burn from embarrassment and anger. He was still wearing that damn smirk. All I wanted to do now was to wipe that off his face.

I gave him a sly smile. "Yes, in fact I did." I told him confidently. His smirk got bigger.

"Unfortunately though it appears that your dream self is a whore." His eyes widened and his jaw dropped. I just kept on smiling. Edward open and closed his mouth a couple of times before snapping it shut and glaring. He stepped forward to me and I 'danced' along with him, taking one step back.

"I don't find that being violated in people's dreams justifies being called a whore." He said lowly taking another step forward. Again I took one back.

"Yes well you can't very well violate the willing now can you? And I am fairly certain that in their dreams, you are more than willing." I said, tapping my finger to my chin looking thoughtful. He growled and took another step towards me again. I went to back up as well but my back met the wall. He just stepped closer and pressed his body hard against mine, pinning me to the wall. His hands had come up and were on either side of my head.

I sucked in a breath as I felt his cool one drifted across my face. I would not let him have the satisfaction of letting him know or see what he was evoking within me. I loved it and was annoyed by it all the same. He dipped his head and I could feel his lips graze my ear and his breath circle around it. I was barely able to bite back the moan that had tried to escape my own lips.

"How _willing _was I in yours, Bella?" He whispered, practically purring. His voice having dropped several octaves. If he hadn't had me pressed up against the wall, I would have collapsed on the floor from my now jello knees. He knew exactly what he was doing to me, and it was working way too well.

His lips were still on my ear ever so lightly, slowly tracing it as I tried to form a reply, but I couldn't form enough thought process to reply. I could feel those lips start to curve into a grin.

"Ahem!" I heard someone across the room clear their throat loudly.

Edward lifted his head and backed a couple of steps away from me, dark eyes still on me. He shook his head slightly as if coming from a daze. His grin still in place. I blinked a couple of times and regained my senses. Only then did I realize that Everyone was staring at us. My eyes widened and my face was on fire.

Angela, Rose and Alice were smirking, Emmett and Ben had huge grins directed at Edward. Jasper just looked a little sheepish with a smile. He must be feeling my embarrassment rolling off me in waves. I looked back to Edward who just grinned at me and bowed down towards me at the waist then backed up even more as Alice bounded in front of me grabbing my hand.

"Come on girls! It's make over time!" She cheered and ran at human speed dragging me up the stairs. Rose and Angela were right behind us. We entered a pale yellow and white room. Angela and I were led to the bed while Alice and Rose drifted through a door. They moved swiftly, tossing clothes beside us. After a couple of minutes they were both standing in front of us, motioning us to change. We did as we were told, me sighing and Angela giggling like mad.

When we moved onto Rose and Alice working on our hair, the silence broke.

"So.. What was that about with you and Edward?" Angela asked with a smile. I blushed and rolled my eyes. I was still aroused and annoyed. Honestly, I had no idea what to make of what went on down there.

"Nothing." I said simply, not looking at anyone.

"It sure as hell didn't look like 'nothing'." Rose said looking smug. I just kept my eyes down trying to keep my blush from returning.

"Seriously Bells. It looked like you two were about to go at it right there against the wall." Angela said still just smiling wildly. At that comment I could not hide my blush. The other three girls just laughed.

"I don't know what you are doing to make him act this way but whatever it is don't stop. I like it and I'm pretty certain that even though he wont admit it he does too." Alice winked at me giggling.

Thank goodness they decided to drop the subject for now. We all talked about any and everything like we had been friends for years, laughing as we went. We turned our heads when Angela let out an almost dreamy like sigh. She turned to us and smiled warmly.

"The bond between the four of us has become incredibly strong. What's beautiful is that even though we just met, we already have golden and dark blue colors swirling around each other. How we have already formed such a strong friend _and_ family bond is beyond me at the moment." Angela had a tear rolling down her cheek and I could feel one traveling down mine. We never had good true friends before. Almost everyone we met usually had a hidden agenda behind wanting to be our friends, whether to get dirt on us or to get a date. We always stayed more to ourselves. This was the first time she had seen the dark blue. We smiled at each other and giggled softly with a little sniffle. I looked to Alice and Rose to see them hugging each other and sniffling as well.

"It's such a good feeling to be accepted with no questions or motives." Alice said as she hugged us. We smiled back and nodded. They finished our hair and started with make up. We didn't need much but they wanted to play around with different colors around our eyes.

"So would you mind telling us more about the bonds you see?" Rose asked Angela as she finished up her make up.

Angela nodded, "Sure. There are different bonds between everyone that has any type of connection as well as different colors for each bond. They range from black, being pure hatred enemies, to white, being soul mate bond, and various colors in between. Gold or yellows are family, blues are friends. Those are the most common we see. If the bond is incredibly strong it will begin to pulse."

"Is that what was going on the other night here?" Rose questioned. Angela nodded.

"I actually didn't know what was going on even though I read about it. I wasn't expecting it to happen to me when I saw my first bond form. Plus I was seeing Bella's bond form as well." She smiled softly at me.

"I found out tonight though exactly what bond was formed from both of us. What amazes me is that yours, Bella, is already pulsing. The books never said anything about it forming so fast. I mean, there has barely been any interaction!" I stared at her wide eyed.

"What? You know the bonds? What are they?" I asked her frantically. She just shook her head and smiled at me.

"I'm sure you will find out on your own soon enough. Though I will admit it is unfair that I know what they are including mine." She winked at me. I pouted at her and she laughed and turned to Rose and Alice.

"You two have a strong soul mate bond. Solid white and pulses. It's beautiful to see." Alice and Rose looked at her with starry eyes. I giggled at them.

Alice's eyes glazed over and blanked. A second later she was back and smiling wickedly.

"We are going out tonight." She rushed into her closet then back out and threw a dress at me and Angela each. "Get dressed, leave your hair and make up alone." She then rushed out with Rose to get themselves ready.

After we were ready, we made our way downstairs. The guys were waiting for us. Emmett let out a loud whistle as Rose made her way to him.

"Damn, baby." She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek and made their way to the garage. Jasper smiled at Alice kissed her softly and offered an arm and they followed suit.

Ben was staring at Angela. His eyes were wide. Emotions running through them a milling miles a minute. When she looked up and noticed she smiled warmly. He offered her a hand, which she took graciously, and led her away leaning down to whisper something in her ear to make her blush. I smiled as she walked away. He was good for her.

I looked over and Edward was standing there looking at me with smoldering honey eyes. He stared at me with such intensity that even though we weren't touching, chills were running up and down my spine. After a moment he stepped forward to offer me a hand. I looked down at it for a second then slowly placed mine in his. I never noticed how big his hands were, especially compared to mine. When he closed his hand, mine was completely enveloped.

He brought it up to his lips and kissed my knuckles softly. His eyes never leaving mine as he did so. His lips lingered, then he slowly let it down and gestured with his other hand motioning us to the garage and led me there, his hand still holding onto mine.

As he led me to the car, he didn't look at me but I faintly heard him whisper softly, "Beautiful."

We piled into the Escalade, Emmett driving, and made our way into town. We pulled up to a club. I groaned while Angela squealed. I loved dancing just hated the crowd. We all got out and made our way to the door. I drifted off to go stand in line when a cold hand grabbed my elbow and turned me around. I looked up to see Edward's questioning gaze.

"Where might I ask are you going?" I cocked my head to the side and looked at him curiously and pointed to the line.

"To go stand in line. Why?" He chuckled as did the others. Rose spoke up. "Honey, you don't need to stand in line. With our without us. Watch." She linked arms with me And Alice and Angela did the same and led us to the bouncer guarding the door. The guys followed us a few steps back.

When the bouncer noticed us, he took the time to look each of us up and down. Rose smiled at him and his eyes glazed over. "Hello ladies. What can I do for you tonight?" He asked still eyeing us lustfully. I noticed he lingered longer over my exposed legs, and heard a almost inaudible low growl from behind us.

"Well we were hoping to have a good time tonight." Rose said with a slight sultry voice. She had him eating out of her hand.

"I'm sure I could do something about that." He told her. She kept up her act. "I bet you could. You see, my family and I are in the mood to dance." She gestured to all of us including the boys. The bouncer just nodded.

"You go on in and thank me later." He winked at all of us as he pulled the rope aside. Rose turned around and motioned for the boys to go and we followed in.

The club was dark. Different colored lights bouncing off everything. We maneuvered through the crowd and found a booth and took our seats. Not long after a waitress came by.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" I was looking around the club, but I noticed that no one had answered her. When I turned around everyone was looking at me, including the waitress. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Angela. She shrugged.

"Just two bottles of water please." She nodded then leaned over the table toward me.

"Anything else I can do for you?" My eyes widened.

Oh! She was hitting on me. I'm sitting here with six insanely beautiful vampires and she is only looking at me. Is she blind?

Everyone was trying to hold in their laughter. Eyes still wide I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm good." I squeaked out. She licked her lips and nodded then walked off.

By the time she was gone everyone was laughing out loud. I just scowled.

"How the hell did that happen? Six vampires here and she is trying to eye fuck me!?" Everyone just laughed harder. I glared at Alice. "You saw this didn't you." I jabbed my finger at her. She couldn't even answer me but with a nod.

Everyone was still giggling when the waitress came back with our water. She asked again if I needed anything.

"No but I think my friend over here might." I told her pointing to Alice. Alice immediately shut up and glared at me. The waitress looked at Alice and licked her lips at her and asked her as well.

"Thank you but I'm good." She told her politely. The waitress shrugged and walked off. This time everyone but Alice was laughing.

A new song came on and Emmett grabbed Rose and hauled her to the dance floor. The rest of us stayed and made small talk.

Angela hopped up and stated she needed to use the restroom. I look over at Alice and she smiled at me a nodded then offered to go with her. When Angela was out of ear shot I turned to Ben.

"So, what's going on with you and my sister?" I questioned him. His eyes widened slightly and if he was human I was sure he would have been blushing.

"Nothing." He squeaked. I suppressed a giggle. This was going to be fun.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" He just sputtered nervously.

"W-well. She is wonderful to talk to. S-she has a great personality and she is the most beautiful woman I have even seen. I like her." He gained confidence at the end. I nodded.

"So you plan to ask her out one day." It wasn't a question. He nodded but looked nervous. Like he was afraid she might say no.

"Be good to her. If you hurt her, even if you are a vampire, I will kill you." He actually looked a little scared but nodded. I smiled and gave him a hug and whispered a thank you to him.

When Angela and Alice came back, Ben and Jasper stood up and asked the two to dance. I smiled as they made their way to the floor.

"You care for her a lot." I turned to Edward and nodded.

"She has been my best friend and sister for nineteen years. I'd do anything for her." he nodded and smiled. A slower song drifted through the room and Edward stood up extending his hand.

"Care to dance?" I nodded placing my hand in his and standing up. He led me to the dance floor near Alice and Jasper and turned around still holding my hand and placed one arm around my waist as I rested my free hand along his upper arm.

We glided fluidly along the floor, his eyes never leaving me as we danced. It was peaceful and calm and felt right being here with him. I caught sight of Angela and Ben just as he asked something to her. She smiled wildly and nodded. He smiled right back and leaned down to kiss her lips. I smiled for them.

The song came to an end and a deep beat filled the room. I heard Angela giggle loudly and I couldn't stop the giggle the came from me. She spotted me and winked then turned around in Ben's arms and I laughed again. I looked up to see Edward's questioning eyes. I laughed again and shook my head.

"Have you heard this song?" He shook his head no which brought up a sly smile to my face. "I think you'll enjoy it."

Before he could say anything, I turned around as the words started and backed up into him. He seemed nervous for a split second as he realized what words came through and then placed his hands on my hips. I started rocking my hips casually to the beat. As the song progressed, so did my movements, rolling my hips, brushing his as I did. When the particular words of the song came out, I pressed my hips harder to his and slithered down his body slightly before coming back up and rolling my hips again. He followed my movements and growled lowly as I put my arms around his neck making my whole body vibrate. I involuntary let out a soft moan and was rewarded with a low moan mixed with another growl from him and he brought his head down and buried himself in my neck. I kept rocking my hips into his and sliding up and down once in a while. By the feel of things he was enjoying it as well as his hands would tighten on my hips occasionally and emitting that low growl. He had me so electrified I couldn't stop my self as I whispered along with the song into his ear, _"Let me bring out the freak in you". _He shuddered and rocked his hips roughly into mine causing me to moan again. When the song ended he spun me around and held me firmly against him and whispered in my ear in a deep voice.

"You're right. I did like that." I Shivered at the double meaning.

We all danced a few more songs before we decided to head home. By the time we pulled into the drive, Angela and I were yawning and rubbing our eyes. Alice brought us in and Showed us the spare room we would sleep in. I smiled and hugged her and bid her good night. Angela went to go say good night to Ben. I turned to head into the room but Edward had blocked my path. He picked my hand up and brought it to his lips again lingering even longer than the last time.

"Good night, Bella." He said softly. I smiled and nodded.

"Good night, Edward." Then he put a smirk on.

"_Sweet dreams_." He said as his grin grew wider. I blushed wildly and glared at him. He let me by and chuckled lightly as I shut the door. I got changed and cleaned up and crawled into bed and drifted to sleep. I did have sweet dreams that night.

****************************************

_Playlist Track #10: Bring out the Freak in You - Lil Rob (This is a very dirty song so. you have been warned.)_

_Hope you enjoyed it! Have a great day and be safe!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hi! Hope everyone had a great father's day weekend.  
I hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Let me know what you guys are thinking.. hmm sounds familar (heheh).  
Anyway this is a sorta special chapter. I wont be doing many different POV but i thought this could give the story a little bit more dimension. As for his fight between himself and his 'monster'. its nothing bad just something never known to him due to he never met his other half till now so it brings out a side he cant even hide. and he cant help but tease her. I love the whole delima he tends to have to keep himself from acting to rash or fast towards her. I wont lie i got the idea sorta from an inuyasha fic i read once how his demon saw her as his soulmate but his other side kept him for being too brash but at times it came out in a possesive manner. I do find it hot but hey i am a fan for the masochist!_

_Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter from EPOV. It was all he was going through during the past chapters. Thanks for the support and encouragement!_

_~Koasty~_

***********************************

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is or may be stated in this story.**

**Chapter 11 - Animal**

EPOV

Alice was getting too good at keeping things from me. She had been smiling at me all week all the while keeping her thoughts focused on every fashion designer known to man.

After Jasper and her had gotten back from registering for their semester, her smile was wearing an even bigger and she kept bouncing on her toes. While she was still blocking me, Jasper's were going over an encounter at the school. His actions had been as human as possible but it was the girls' reactions that had confused him. In his head I saw how when the one with black hair had tensed when she made skin contact. Jasper had begun to get tense until both of the girls snapped their eyes to his they relaxed instantly. He relaxed as well and made small talk. Their mood to him was odd as well. They didn't react the way any other human would to one of us. They were calm and their heart rates were at an even 60 beats per minute, never rising or falling. Later he had noticed them when he found Alice out of the corner of his eye. As he spun Alice around, they both had warm smiles on their faces while watching them. And while his thoughts where concerned of their reactions, he didn't think anything would come of it.

A few days later Alice deemed it a good idea for us to make an appearance at the new Diner on campus. To look as human as possible of course. We got there and were seated immediately. Thankfully not many noticed us, so the thoughts directed at us were at a minimum. Not long after we arrived, Alice poked Jasper in the side then pointed to the door and smiled. Jasper's eyes widened as the everyone else's but Alice, who was still smiling. There were the two girls that Jasper had bumped into a few days ago, but was had us shocked was that they were following closely behind two vampires. The man was tall but lean with clean cut dark brown hair. He looked to be around his late 20s or early 30s. The woman beside him was about a foot shorter a lovely heart shaped faced with light brown hair that she had in a pony tail. The man made a barely noticeable quick scan around the room. His eyes locked on our table for a split second before turning back and being led to a table. None of the other 3 in his group made any move to look our way. The man and woman's thoughts almost seemed guarded as they were thinking about the campus and the town.

"Jasper, you know the two girls over there right?" Alice asked him. He faced her and nodded.

"We met briefly while I was looking for you. Their names are Bella and Angela." Alice smiled and nodded.

"Why don't you go say hi to them." He cocked his head to the side for a moment then nodded slowly. He got up and made his way to their table. After a few moments of conversation, Jasper made his way back to our table. His thoughts were slightly disturbed and curious. _Are they that careless they do not care about what could happen to them?_

"They would like to meet us and discuss some things. They would also like to see the head of our family." He said a little worried. Alice just smiled brightly at him then turned to Ben and me.

"You two go home and let Carlisle and Esme know we will be expecting company tonight." _Don't worry Edward, everything will be just fine._ We nodded and all made our way out of the Diner. Once we were out of sight, Ben and I took off at full speed to the house to let them know.

"Do you know what's going on?" Ben asked. I shook my head frustrated.

"Alice has been blocking me all week." I replied.

We found Carlisle and Esme in his office sitting on a couch reading. They looked at us smiled. "Everything ok boys?" Carlisle asked.

"We are going to be having company soon. Two vampires at least. We saw them in the Diner and they had two human girls with them. Jasper had run into the girls before and went to talk to them. They want to meet you." Ben said. I just nodded in agreement. Carlisle's thoughts where professional and concerned while Esme was cautious but looking forward to the meeting.

A half hour later, we heard two cars pull up through the drive. Alice's thoughts shot right to me. _The two girls are with them. Do me a favor and keep to the far side of the room and let Ben know too. Trust me._ I turned to Ben and let him know. Then I turned to Carlisle and Esme, "The two human girls are with them." They nodded and waited until everyone was in the house before they made their way into the living room we followed behind, dropping off to stand at the corner of the room. Everyone's thoughts were concerned at having the two humans here. As Carlisle made introductions, the two vampires that were situated in what seemed to be a protective position in front of the girls kept their heads down until the introductions were finished. They both raised their heads. The woman looked like she was about to cry, while the man wore a huge grin. When their golden eyes met Carlisle and Esme, our respective parents gasped loudly. They introduced themselves as a Joe and Suzie Parker. As soon as the names were said the woman and Esme launched themselves at each other. Their thoughts mirrored each others but everyone tensed until they heard the giggling. Someone cleared their throat and Carlisle explained who they were. All four of their thoughts were the exact same. _I missed them so much._

The attention was turned onto the two human girls. The one with black hair was Angela. I turned my attention to the one beside her. She had long wavy mahogany hair. She was beautiful. My attention was drawn back to everyone's thoughts scream. _WHAT!?_ They knew what we were and have for a long time. They explained everything that went on while we were gone. They told us about the abilities they had. Everyone was shocked to see humans have such developed talents. Not long after they declared it was time to go home. They went to stand by the door and Joe opened it. As he did a breeze blew through the door around the girls and right to us. I heard Ben take in a deep breath as I did the same. My eyes snapped to the one known as Bella. The same was going through both mine and Ben's minds. _They have a smell!_ I didn't know what to do. No human has ever had a smell to us. They were all neutral. Bella looked up and our eyes locked. I could see forever into those chocolate orbs. I could feel something inside me snap and I was doing all I could not to go over there and sweep her in my arms. I wanted to know everything about her but I could feel a monster awake inside me. One that the gentlemen in me fought hard to keep under the surface. It wasn't just her smell that had awaken this monster. I'm not even sure what caused it. I just know that I could feel myself being drawn into her. She broke the eye contact after what seemed like eternity and looked over to Ben who was staring at Angela. Angela seemed to be in shock almost muttering out things. Joe walked up to her and broke the contact making her stare at him. He looked between the two girls and us. _I can't believe this is happening already. My baby girls. I guess fate had it planned for them like this. _Joe thought. He let Carlisle know they would talk and all four left quickly. I turned to Carlisle worriedly

"What the hell just happened?" I paced. Ben looked just as worried.

"What happened?" Carlisle asked. Ben and I shouted at the same time.

"They have a smell!" Carlisle looked shocked as did the rest of the family.

"How strong was it. How did it make your thirst react. You both obviously had enough control to not attack." Ben shook his head.

"Venom didn't even pool in my mouth. It was like her natural smell was wrapped around her like a perfume. She smelled like lavender and vanilla. It was intoxicating but not to the point to want a taste or even attack her. I'm just freaked out because she had a smell at all. All I ever smell from a human is cotton."

"It was freesias and honey that I smelled. And it was the same for me. No venom or even thirst. Just an intoxicating smell." Ben cocked his head at me. _You talking about Bella?_ I nodded. Carlisle was quiet for a moment before he spoke.

"I do believe you just met your _Singers_, and everyone came out ok. That is a rarity in itself. But you two were never doing things by the book. Don't worry we will talk to Joe and Suzie but everything will be fine." Everyone just stared. Minds blank.

"We are going to visit them. You two go hunt just to be safe." We nodded and took off.

The next day, Alice and Rose were going to get to know the girls after Carlisle and Esme finished talking and getting to know them. They had been gone for thirty minutes when Emmett got a call. He just smiled deviously at Ben and shut his phone.

"I think it's time for you to pay for losing the bet." Ben gulped. We all laughed at him and followed Emmett to the Jeep. We made it to the campus and got out.

"Okay dude. You have to go in, order the biggest item they have, and eat it all." Everyone shuddered and I gave him a sympathetic look. We went in and sat down. I didn't turn around but I could hear Rose and Alice's thoughts. So they were in the Diner too. Before I could say anything the waitress came over and I didn't have a chance to concentrate on something else before her thoughts hit me making me grimace. She had her eyes set on me and Ben, but Ben didn't notice. He was too busy worrying about eating. Her thoughts had consisted of various activities that consisted of her in between Ben and I. What was up with girls envisioning us together with them. It was not a pretty sight and neither Ben nor I would want to participate. We ordered and politely declined her other 'offers'. When Ben got his food we could hear giggling. I looked over to see Alice, Rose, Angela and Bella looking at Ben as he ate.

I settled my eyes on Bella as she locked onto mine. Everything around me disappeared and was quiet. That's when I realized. It was Quiet around her. They did mention her being a type of shield but I wasn't expecting not being able to hear her thoughts. The longer I tried the more annoyed I became. I noticed her bring her hand up to her face and wipe her eyebrow. I was confused. She did it again and both tables erupted in laughter. _Dude she is flipping you off!_ He roared with laughter in his head and out loud. I was shocked and quickly became annoyed and directed my scowl on Emmett. No one had ever done that before and it made the sleeping monster in me roar to life with glee and excitement. That part of me hidden was thrilled with the way she acted and wanted myself to react to her, claim her. The gentlemen part of me was trying to push the monster down. It would not allow that to come out. No matter how much I already wanted it, she would not be mine to claim. Not the way the monster was hoping to anyway.

The four made their way out the door. _We will be waiting outside for you guys. don't take too long._ Alice thought. I relayed the message and we were out the door in no time. Ben was ahead of everyone and broke off. I heard Alice telling Angela to go check on him. And there was Bella. This time I couldn't hold down the monster in me as I drifted past her, my hand came out and brushed along her back ever so lightly. She turned around and a look of recognition crossed her face when she saw me. She knew she was in for it.

Emmett rushed up to her to hug her. He was hugging a little too tight and the monster roared in fury threatening to rip him apart if he hurt her. He let go and Jasper greeted her as well. I smiled toothily at her but Alice interrupted me.

"Edward. Behave." _Don't piss her off too much._ She added in thought. I looked at her innocently and asked her what she meant but she could see right through me. And repeated for me to behave. I rolled my eyes and placed my attention on Bella and took a step forward and extended my hand and smirked. She looked up nervously and took a step back. I grinned even bigger and took another step towards her to follow. The monster was loving this little cat and mouse game.

She took another step back and I followed before she sighed and gave up and extended her hand as well. The moment our hands touched, electric jolts shot through my body and the look on her face meant she felt it too.

"I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." I said smoothly She replied with a cool attitude.

"Bella Parker." I grinned internally and gripped her hand tighter and jerked her to me pulling her flush against my body. It felt so right and the warmth and electricity that magnified by our closeness felt welcoming. I leaned forward causing her to lean back.

"That wasn't a very nice gesture you gave me back in the Diner, Miss Parker." I told her in a dark voice but I couldn't hide the amusement at it and the situation at the current time. It seem to set her off again and I loved that fire that sparked in her eyes. It was beautiful.

She retorted saying that didn't my mommy every teach me it was rude to stare. I couldn't help but comment back how I was a good boy but she was obviously a bad girl. It set her off even more as she whispered through clenched teeth.

"Bite. Me." I smirked and the monster was dancing at her banter as I whispered, "With pleasure." as my hand slid up her back. Alice brought be back to the present. _That's enough Edward. You can play with her tomorrow. It's time to get them home. _

I backed away and smiled telling her about having a rein check. She muttered to Alice under her breath as Ben and Angela came back.

Alice and Rose led Angela and Bella away and we headed towards the parking lot. I looked back one last time at Bella in time to turn and see her look back at me, sigh, then turn back around.

We got back to the house and Emmett pounced.

"What was that about dude? It's not right to lead a girl on you know with you being gay and all." I growled at him.

"I'm not gay Em and you know it." He just waved me off.

"Yeah yeah. So what was that about. We have never seen you act like that. What happened to gentlemen Edward. You were acting like.. Well.. Me almost!" He exclaimed.

I sighed. "I honestly have no idea. It's like another part of me had taken over."

Jasper piped up. "Whatever it is keep it. I was getting excitement from you as well as pleased. You were enjoying it. And apparently she liked it as well, though she was also annoyed, she couldn't hide the emotions she emitted when you were acting like that.

I just sighed and went to my room. I wasn't pleased with the way I did that and was ashamed for the most part. I would make it up to her tomorrow when they come over.

The next day Alice went to get the girls. The rest of us waited in the living room for them. I was hoping I could make a better impression on Bella today. When they came in Angela had her thoughts covered. She was singing in her head. She sat beside Ben who was excited to see her again. Bella sat by me. Angela asked me some questions and Bella tried to dissuade her. She let it go.

I turned to Bella and we made talk and it turned out well. We had quite a few things in common and she was wonderful and intelligent to talk to. She never talked about her looks or gossip. It was refreshing. After her phone rang and she explained the story we all sat on the floor. Alice pissed me off with my name then proceeded to show fabricated pictures of me, Ben and Tanya together causing it to escalate into a fit. Finally I got her back with a comment about fashion only to have her come back at me stating I wouldn't be so pissy if I just got laid. If I was human I would have been blushing. I barely heard the rest of the conversation as I was still growling at Alice thinking of ways to get her back when Angela smirked at me.

"At least your dream self isn't a virgin." She said smiling even bigger as she stood up. I was confused what she meant. I heard a soft growl beside me as Angela whispered, "Payback's a bitch sis." Then looked back at me. "Bella had a _very _dirty dream about you last night!" She said as she took off and a blur flew past me after her. I sat there, shocked and elated. The monster in me that stayed calm was up and ready to play and I did nothing to stop him. At this point both the gentlemen and the monster were in agreement that we wanted her to be ours. We all got up to watch the two fight on the front lawn. They calmed down laughed and got up and headed back to the house. Angela broke off saying something about Halo and everyone followed. When Bella passed I slid my hand along her back and spun her around to face me. When she looked up at me I couldn't deny or hide the emotions that welled up. I wanted her by my side. I wanted her in my arms. And I was going to do everything I could to make it happen. I smirked at her and Stated.

"So you had a dirty dream about me." Her face was bright red. Then her demeanor changed. "Yes, in fact I did." Stated and my smile got bigger.

"Unfortunately though it appears that your dream self is a whore." I couldn't hide my shock. She had just called me a whore. Well the dream me. I quickly changed my look and stalked towards her telling her that being violated in dreams doesn't justify calling me a whore. To which she had stated that you couldn't violate the willing. All the while I still stalked towards her darkly as she stepped back hitting the wall. I had followed pressing her up against the wall with my body. She was so warm. I could barely restrain myself from just kissing her right there. It wouldn't be right and could jeopardize everything.

I brushed my lips across her ear. I could taste her on my lips and she was delicious. "How _willing _was I in yours, Bella?" I asked her. I couldn't take away my mouth from her ear as I breathed in her scent.

Someone clearing their throat broke us away as I realized everyone had been watching us. I could hear Emmett. _Way to go brother! _While Alice was thinking directly at me. _Look at you showing off your sexy side. Way to go!_ She rushed forward as I smiled at Bell and gave her a gracious bow and moved back. Alice took all the girls upstairs.

The guys were on me in an instant asking me what happened. I explained to them the conversation when Jasper spoke through his mind. _The emotions going through each of you I thought you were about to take each other right there. It was so strong from both of you I almost jumped Alice._ I looked away. I was excited and ashamed again. I practically molested her in front of our families minus the parents.

A little while later I heard Alice tell me to get everyone ready we were going to a club. We were ready in a flash and waited on the girls. When I saw Bella, I was floored. Her strapless deep purple dress fit her like a glove down to the hips where it flared slightly. It made her pale skin glow. I kissed her hand and led her to the car doing all I could to keep from taking her up into my arms.

We got to the club and got in but not before I had to calm my monster to keep him for surfacing and killing the bouncer for his thoughts on Bella alone. After we had seated and dealt with the waitress, everyone went off to dance. Bella had a word with Ben telling him not to hurt Angela. He agreed. His thoughts revolved around Angela. He was already in love with her.

A slow song came on and I asked for Bella to dance with me. It was perfect as we flowed around the floor together. She fit perfectly into my arms as if she had been created just for my arms. She had looked over to see Angela and Ben kiss. He asked her out and she agreed. As the song came to an end and a new one started up Bella giggled at Angela and nodded then looked up at me. She asked if I knew this song and I shook my head. I didn't listen to this music hardly at all. Neither had I danced to one before. Before I could say anything else she replied saying I would like it and spun around. As the words started so did the sway of her hips as my hands found their way to her hips. I was mesmerized by the hypnotic motion they created. The song was explicit. As she kept working with the beat she backed up slightly and brushed her hips across mine. I was doing all I could to suppress the growl that bubbled in my throat. When she pressed harder and slid down my body I would not be able to stop the growl this time and rocked my hips with hers fluidly. Her soft moan drifted to my ears and I let out a low one as well. I did not expect it when she leaned up and whispered the words of the song in my ear and rocked my hips roughly into her. I was on fire when the song ended. I spun her around and leaned down and voiced my pleasure of how I did enjoy it. In more ways than one. No one had ever danced like that with me before.

We made our way back home and I bid Bella a good night with another kiss on the hand. And the monster decided to have the last word as I gave her a flashing crocked grin telling her to have _Sweet Dreams._ I enjoyed watching the blush on her cheeks form as I turned and made my way to my room. I closed the door and flopped on the couch trying to figure out what she was doing to me. The emotions I had never felt before she was evoking in me. The electric fire she set me in where ever we touched. Then I came to the only conclusion I could think of through my daze.

She was going to be the death of me.

*****************************************

_Playlist Track #11: Animal I Have Become - Three Days Grace_

_Have a great day and be safe!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hi! Hope everyone still is enjoying the story. I liked doing the EPOV, but its back to BPOV now and will be for a few chapters if not more im not sure what i want. i might do more EPOV here and there.  
Anyway i sped things up a little. Should start seeing some action in there. Hope you all enjoy it.  
Thanks Jented for the review. It helps keep my spirits up when writing.  
Enjoy the story and the new chapter! Let me know if its good or needs improvement._

_~Koasty~_

*********************************

**********Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is or may be stated in this story.**

**Chapter 12 - Dreamer**

BPOV

_It's dark. No moon to even light the way. I'm running, this time through a forest, as I call out Edward's name. I can feel someone's eyes on me that aren't familiar and run faster. I call for Edward but he doesn't come. He isn't anywhere near. Panic overtakes my emotions. I'm all alone with the exception of the eyes that I feel. I run so fast that I can feel tears prick the corner of my eyes from the force of the wind. As I get to the edge of a clearing a force hits me from behind and sends me flying across the clearing. I can feel my skin tear as I hit the ground and skid across it. My body aches in protest as I work to climb to get up and keep going. I can hear something making their way to me and I work faster. Just as I get my feet underneath me, I'm shoved down to the ground, twigs and small rocks cutting my skin more as I hit the ground again. A dark, sadistic chuckle echoes from right behind me as I am turned onto my back. My eyes pry open and am met with glowing red eyes. I cannot see anything about the person but the eyes. _

"_You can never run from me Isabella." A deep male voice says. "And no one is here to save you this time. You are mine now." His laughter surrounds me sending chills down my spine. _

"_Why are you doing this?" I ask in a stronger than I felt voice. I hear him take a deep breath._

"_There are various reasons why, my dear. The main one being the satisfaction of your friends knowing I was able to get to you after all they have done to try to keep you safe. Imagine how they will feel when they find your body.. Or what's left of it. As for your sweet blood? Well, that is just an added bonus I get." _

_A cold hand shoots out and grabs my neck and brings me off the ground. Another cold hand runs roughly along a cut on my shoulder and diggs in. I cringe away from it and a strangled grunt comes from my mouth. _

"_Scream for him. Let him know he wasn't able to protect you." The voice whispers harshly. I shake my head no. He grips my neck tighter and it becomes hard to breathe. _

"_Scream for him!" His voice escalates. Again I shake my head. "Very well, I shall make you scream and you will die before his eyes." He grips my neck even tighter. I cant breath and I claw at his hands. "This will be fun." He whispers as he lowers his mouth to my shoulder. _

_Before he can do anything, a blur knocks him off and through the trees with a thunderous boom. I look up and see a silhouette standing over me snarling in the direction the other went. The silhouette looks to me and glowing black eyes lock to mine. They are familiar. Before I can say anything, the silhouette swoops me up and wraps my arms and legs around the front of the body and we are flying through the forest. I cling onto the familiar body as I look behind us in time to see the red eyes appear and follow us. I cling tighter and a pair of arms wrap themselves tighter around me. The red eyes are gaining. Just as the red eyes launches at us I hear a soft velvet voice whisper in my ear softly, "I love you, my Bella." as he throws me away from him just as the red eyes tackle him. I feel my head hit something hard and everything goes black as a lone deafening roar fills the air around me. _

My eyes popped open. The covers were entangled around my legs, a sheen layer of sweat covering my skin, yet again. My eyes stayed trained on the ceiling as I worked to control my breathing and heart beat.

Four weeks.

Twenty-eight days.

Twenty-eight nightmares. They all start the same. They all end the same. Ever since we got back from spending the few days at the Cullen's, I have had these… dreams… or nightmares. The only thing that ever changes is the location. Last night was no different.

It's been two weeks since school started back up. No one seems to notice my exhaustion. Thank you to whoever invented make up. The only one who seems suspicious is Jasper. He has looked my way a couple of times, his eyes asking me if I was ok. I would just nod my head.

Other than the dreams, things have never been better. We are with the Cullens almost all the time. Angela and Ben have been dating since the night at the club. Alice and Rose have become our best friends and practically sisters. Carlisle and Esme are like second parents to us as well, though we don't see them too much since they have been with Mom and Dad. Emmett and Jasper are our video game partners in crime now.

As for Edward, we have grown close and he has become a close friend. Though my feelings for him are well beyond friendship, even if I was irrevocably in love with him, I chose to be a friend. If he wants more then he sure as hell will get more. The two weeks before school, we got to know each other a lot better. My annoyance towards him has virtually vanished. He is every bit the gentlemen his siblings said he was but he still has that other side that is still very prominent. His siblings love seeing him like that and I don't mind it either. We still take time to have a round of playful banter at each other. I can see the twinkle in his eyes when we do and I'm sure he can see it in mine as well. His piano skills are beautiful. He had played me a piece once. It was the most beautiful song I had ever heard and when I asked about it he just brushed me off saying he would tell me about it when the time was right.

We decided when school started up we would meet up in the Garden during the long gaps between our classes and have done so every single day. Unfortunately, after the first week, I have had unwanted company follow me. Poor boy. His name is Mike. That's all I know. And he talks all the way to the Garden, and every time Edward is there waiting. Every time he sees Mike, his eyes harden and I swear I can hear him growl. Everyday Mike ignores Edward and before I try to get rid of him he asks me out. Every time I decline, then he walks off. Its like routine for us. Luckily Edward hasn't noticed how tired I have been.

So, here I am at five am in the morning, up yet again from the dreams. My first class of the day is at eight. I sighed and ran my hands over my face and through my hair before I turned on my lamp. I'm never able to go back to sleep after the dreams. I laid there for a little while before I got up to go to the bathroom. I was going to have a nice long bath this time. My body was still aching from the dream as usual.

After I got out of the tub and dressed, I did my hair and make up. By the time I got out, it was already almost seven. Angela would be up soon. I went to the kitchen and made breakfast. By 7:40, we were out of the apartment and walking across the street to our classes. I had a break after my first class from ten to noon, then didn't have a break until five, which I meet the group at the Diner. I didn't mind having my classes spread out. I had a big load but it was nothing special.

"Here's your coffee sis, see you around five at the diner okay? Have a good day." Angela handed me my travel cup of coffee and gave me a hug and smile before we parted ways.

My first class was a core class so any and every major was in it. It was one of the last core classes that I had left. It was my science credit and I had chosen Anatomy & Physiology. It wasn't they easiest of the science courses but I loved the challenge. The class was let out thirty minutes early today. The next time we would be having a test so today had been a review. My bags packed up I headed out to the Garden. I would get in some studying while waiting for Edward.

When I got outside I heard my name being called and I rolled my eyes. Mike. I slowed down, but I kept walking. Whether I wanted him to or not, he would catch up.

"Hey Bella! You think you're ready for the test?" I sighed and put on a small fake smile.

"Sure. I'll study anyway just to be safe." I replied as I kept walking. He nodded his head. Thankfully he stayed quiet for a few minutes. I half hoped Alice had seen me get out of class early and found a way to rescue me, but as we came into the Garden, it looked like I was on my own. I sighed lightly again. Before I could go any further, Mike grabbed my arm. His hands were clammy and uncomfortable.

"Why don't you come over to my place and we study together." I raised my eyebrow. Right, that's what he was wanting to do with me. Study. I could tell even now from the look that it was the last thing on his mind. I started to pull my arm away but he gripped tighter.

"No thanks. I've got a lot of things going on." I tried to let it out gently. He just gripped tighter.

"You have time now." He leered at me and tugged on me, trying to pull me out of the park before I had a chance to do anything. I heard footsteps behind me and turned with pleading eyes to whoever it was to help me. I was relieved to see the greek god known as Edward, making his way to me. But he wasn't focused on me. His eyes were pitch black and directed at Mike. His face was hard but showed no emotions, while his eyes showed pure rage.

"Hello Bella. I see you got out of class early as well?" He looked at me rage still pouring out but they had softened. I mouthed 'help me!' and smiled.

"Yeah I did we have a test next time." He nodded his head.

"And she is coming with me to study." Mike said at Edward.

Edward kept his face towards me but his eyes slid to Mike and cocked his eyebrow but I spoke up.

"Mike I told you I couldn't I have things to do." Not taking my eyes from Edward. Edward's eyes were still on Mike and the rage in them had increased. I tugged away from him again and with a little help from Edward I was out of his grip and Edward pulled me into him are wrapped his arms around me.

"It's not polite to force a woman to go somewhere she didn't want to go Mike." Edward stared him down darkly. Even though I couldn't hear it, I could definitely feel the growl rolling through Edward. He looked ready to rip his head off, while Mike looked nervous but didn't show any sign of backing down. I felt my phone buzz and looked. Thank you Alice.

"Hey Edward, Alice wants to meet us to discuss the wedding. We still need to pick out colors and a place." Mike's eyes bulged. He must have assumed it was mine and Edward's with his look and if it got him away I was not going to correct him. Edward caught on and smiled at me.

"Sure, love. Let's go. You know she will murder us if we are late." I smiled at his acting and then turned to Mike.

"Good luck on your test Mike. Bye" Edward didn't say a word, nor did Mike as Edward led me away. When we were far enough away we burst out laughing.

"Thank you so much. I really didn't wanna be kicking and screaming to get away from him." Edward stopped laughing and the rage was back in his eyes. He pressed his forehead to the tree we were by and closed his eyes. One fist clenched while the other had a hold of a branch that was crumbling underneath his strength. I placed my hand on his back and rubbed softly. After a moment he started to relax and sighed.

"I am sorry. Alice saw you getting out early and _him_ trying to drag you off and she messaged me. I came as soon as I could." He let out a breath and turned around, wrapping me up in a hug.

"The things he thought.. What he was planning to do to you, whether you complied or not.. It took every ounce of self control not to kill him right there." He buried his face into my neck hugging me tighter, trying to calm himself.

"Well, you stopped him and that's all that matters. And thanks to Alice, looks like he wont be bothering me anytime soon." I said with a light voice attempting to lift his spirits. It worked as he chuckled lightly into my neck and lifted his head and smiled.

"Yes, with us getting married and all." He stated with an amused voice. I slapped him playfully.

"Hey, it's not my fault he thought I was talking about us when I was clearly talking about Alice. He just assumed." I huffed. He just laughed lightly and buried his head in my neck again.

"Well, before we take such a step, we should at lease have a first date. Say, Tomorrow at seven?" My breath caught. Did he just do what I think he did? He pulled his head back and looked at me.

"Seriously?" I asked quietly. He nodded.

"Absolutely. And then after that, we can discuss our apparent wedding coming up. What do you say?" He asked with a small smile waiting. I smiled and nodded.

"Tomorrow at seven it is then." He smiled big and spun me around once then set me down and started to drag me towards the parking lot.

"Now, we really do need to go see Alice. She was serious about discussing _her_ wedding." I laughed. Leave it to Alice to turn an excuse into a demand.

*******************************

_Playlist Track #12: Was It A Dream - 30 Seconds To Mars_

_Have a great day and be safe!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hi! Hope everyone is still enjoying the sotry. Let me know if things are good, bad, or need some improvement little bit does help.  
Things will start to heat *wink wink* up real soon. This chapter might seem a tad slow i hope not but i hope it is enjoyable.  
Thanks all for reading!_

_~Koasty~_

*********************************

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is or may be stated in this story.**

**Chapter 13 - Adieu**

We met Alice at a coffee shop a little ways away from campus. She skipped over to us and shoved Edward out of the way to get to me to envelop me in a hug while squealing. She let go and turned her attention to Edward and smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow. Alice!" He whined while rubbing the back of his head.

"It's about time you asked her out. Pity it took a sleaze ball trying to drag her off to do it but hey whatever works." She shrugged and hopped back to her chair. Edward rolled his eyes and I followed them, placing my self in the chair next to his. I offered her my thanks for the save and she just waved me off.

We made small talk about plans for her wedding she was having us decide with her. Though I'm pretty sure she already knew what we would choose, it was nice of her to involve us. This was apparently her second time to have her own wedding. I helped her pick out colors. I was also to be in the bridal party now as her bridesmaid. We moved on to places. It was Edward's job to help her pick out one. As they talked, I listened lightly and rested my head on Edward's shoulder. He paused in mid sentence and wrapped his arm around my chair and leaned back a little, then carried on with the conversation. His scent always made me relax. I closed my eyes and listened to their soft voices go own about the possible locations.

"Bella? Bella, wake up." I hear a soft voice call. My eyes opened slowly to see Alice looking at me. She is smiling lightly but her eyes are slightly concerned. I sat up looked over.

"Did I fall asleep?" I asked. They both nodded their heads.

"Are you ok? You seem to be pretty tired." Edward asked. I rubbed my eyes and nodded.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine." Alice and Edward looked like they weren't quite ready to drop the subject. So I did for them.

"So what all has been decided?" Edward didn't look pleased but Alice sure did.

"Well, I liked your simple black and white for colors so I thought we could make the whole theme of the wedding black and white. A small splash of a vibrant color here and there. As for the place, Edward wanted to go and check out a couple of places before we finalize that, so we will be going after our next class today." She said and I nodded along with her still trying to wake up.

"We need to go have you measured so we can have them ready when the dresses are made." I rolled my eyes.

"Don't you already know them? Or in your case _seen_ them? Why not just tell them and save the trouble." She just laughed lightly.

"Of course I do. But where would be the fun be in that? Besides you need an outfit for tomorrow night do you not?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. I looked to Edward for help but he just grinned at me. His eyes were twinkling in amusement.

"Sorry, but you know it's almost impossible to stop her when she wants to go shopping." I sighed and rubbed my temples. Stupid vampires and their persistence. I nodded to her in compliance but she was already clapping her hands. Of course she had already seen me agreeing.

We made our way out of the shop and to the cars. Alice bid me her good byes and reminded Edward where to meet first after he dropped me off. It was getting close to time for me to head to my next class.

Edward parked near the building I had to go to and got out. I reached for my door but it was already open with a smirking Edward holding it open. I just rolled my eyes and got out. We walked in comfortable silence, his hand occasionally brushing against mine. When we got to the steps, he grabbed my hand and I turned around. Seemingly oblivious to the onlookers around us, he brought my hand up and brushed his lips across it lightly. He let go and made a dramatic bow and gave me that grin that always meant trouble. A mischievous glint over took his eyes.

"Farewell, dear love, God knows we shall meet again!" He spoke gallivantly. I couldn't stop the blush that covered my cheeks and his grin grew wider, his apparent mission accomplished. I just rolled my eyes and shoved his shoulder lightly. He mockingly stumbled away smiling.

"Goodbye, Edward. Go keep practicing your theatrics." I chuckled lightly and walked through the doors, but a girl named Jessica, stopped me and pointed out the door.

"Who in the world is that?" Ah, an admirer. I just rolled my eyes again.

"A cocky bastard is who that is." As I walked around her. I heard a distant laugh from outside as I made my way into the class room, Jessica on my tail trying to get more information about him.

The rest of the classes went by quickly. I called Angela to tell her I was heading on home for the day instead of meeting up at the Diner. I just wanted to go home, take a nice hot shower, study, and go to bed early. I wasn't even in the mood to eat. I threw my bag in my room and stripped there. No one was home, and frankly I didn't care. I hopped in the shower and let the hot water wash away my worries. When the water started to cool I got out and wrapped a towel around me drying off. As I went to my bedroom, I took the towel off and started a quick dry on my hair. I heard a squeak and my eyes shot up.

There was Alice, Rose and Angela all sitting on my bed looking at me with wide eyes. I stared back until I realized I was standing in front of them, sans clothing.

"What the hell guys!" I screeched and ran to my closet. I threw on some jeans and a shirt and stomped back out.

"Well, Alice told us you have a date tomorrow and we wanted to come surprise you and help you go get an outfit. Plus we were going to look at bridesmaid dresses. Didn't expect you to be waltzing around the apartment naked." Angela said. I heard Rose mutter a finally in reference to the date, then smirked.

"Were you expecting someone? A certain brother of ours?" She suggested. I blushed and growled.

"No. I just didn't get my clothes for my shower. And how come you didn't see this coming?" I pointed to Alice. She just shrugged and kept on smiling.

"Get ready. We are going shopping!" Angela commanded. I crossed my arms defiantly and shook my head no.

"Yes sis! Let's go. We have been waiting for this date for weeks and you are going to look perfect." I just held my ground. I was not going anywhere tonight. Angela stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"You will come whether you want to or not. We need to get your outfit!" I just raised my eyebrow at her as if saying 'is that right?'. She sighed.

"I really didn't want to have to do this." She shook her head and Alice giggled. "If you don't come along, Edward will get a nice long glimpse from all of us of you walking into the room as you did a moment ago." By then, all three were giggling. My jaw dropped.

She wouldn't.

But, the look on her face said she was dead serious. I groaned and nodded and was being carried out the door in a flash.

The mall and dress fittings took longer than I hoped. I was dead on my feet as we came back to the apartment. I barely heard Angela say good night when I plopped on my bed, falling asleep immediately.

The next day started out the same as the rest had recently. I had taken my test and was done quickly and able to avoid Mike in case he tried something again. Jasper had been the one to meet me at the Garden to escort me to the Diner while explaining that Edward was busy with Alice. The rest of the day went by fast except for when Jessica hounded me about Edward again. When I got home I found four female vampires and a now annoying sister sitting on my bed waiting for me. They all wanted to help me get ready for the long awaited date apparently.

I was finally ready to go with five minutes until seven to spare. I could hear multiple male voices coming from down the hall. I adjusted my straps one last time. They had placed me in a silk black halter dress that ended just below the knees and black stiletto heels to finish it off. My hair was pull back slightly, cascading down my back. I had minimal make up and a touch of jewelry. Mom, Esme, Alice, Rose and Angela all hugged me and complimented how I would knock Edward's socks off and they made their way down the hall with me trailing behind them.

Everyone from both families was there and my entrance was announced by a loud whistle from Emmett. Edward, who had been near the door talking to Dad, snapped his head to me and his eyes widened as he let out a whoosh of air. Mom and Esme gave me one last hug telling me to have fun and there was no curfew. I made my way to Edward as he seemed to be in a trance. When I got to him, Dad put a hand on his shoulder. He blinked and looked to Dad for a moment then nodded. Dad gave me a hug and told me to be safe and have fun as well then pushed us both out the door.

Edward looked to me and placed a soft kiss on my hand. "You look beautiful." I smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself." and he smiled back. He had simple black pants, dress shoes and a dark gray button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. He offered me and arm led me out to his car.

"So what was that about with Dad?" I asked. His eyes shifted to me for a second then back to the road.

"He was just running over the rules about dating his daughter. Ben got the same speech. You were right. That smirk he has, it's vicious." He gulped. I giggled.

"Where are we going?" He shook his head and smiled.

"You'll find out soon." I rolled my eyes and he just kept smiling. We drove through the city until we came upon a tall nice building. He got out and opened my door, then offered his arm again and led me inside and to the elevator. I was still curious as to what we were going. The elevator went all the way to the top floor. When the doors opened, we were greeted with two large cherry wood doors across the hall. He led me in and up a set of stairs where a young woman standing at a podium greeted us. She was in front of two darkened glass doors.

"Hi and Welcome what can I do for you two?" She asked politely. Well that was a change. Normally the girls in the group were ignored. I smiled warmly at her.

"I have a reservation under Cullen." Edward said politely. The woman looked down at a palm pilot for a moment then nodded.

"Yes right this way sir." and led us to the doors and opened them. I couldn't hold back the gasp that escaped my lips. It was a rooftop restaurant. It was like a garden up here with flowers and trees and bushes everywhere secluding tables all around. White Christmas lights hung above and candles were on every table. There was a group of musicians playing softly but loud enough for everyone to hear. Edward looked to me as we followed the young woman.

"Is this ok?" He asked. His voice head some uncertainty. I looked up to him, unable to find my voice, and nodded enthusiastically. He smiled and turned back as we were seated.

Other than the waitress that seemed to ignore the fact that I was there, the dinner was wonderful. Edward decided for us to order two very small meals, which he chose to feed his to me throughout, stating it was to appear human. I rolled my eyes at his excuse.

After dinner was done he took me around the path and to a bench and we sat and talked. We shared stories about each other's family adventures as we sat together looking out across the city.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Edward. It's absolutely beautiful." I told him as I leaned my head onto his shoulder. His arm had wrapped itself around my waist and he lowered his head to rest on the top of mine.

"Anything for you." He whispered softly and fell into silence. A soft smile on both of our lips. My eye lids fell and I soon found my self drifting to sleep. The last thing I felt was a pair of gentle, cold arms, picking me up as I slipped into my dreams.

I was trapped in the nightmare again. This time was slightly different. I was being shaken and I could hear my name.

"Bella! Please wake up!" The voice called. I shot awake and felt something near me and jumped away. My breathing was labored.

"Bella?" My eyes shot over to the voice. Edward was looking at me, eyes full of worry, concern and a twinge of fear.

I shot out of my spot and into his arms and hugged his neck tightly trying to control my breathing still. His arms wrapped around me with one hand running through my hair soothingly.

"Bella, what happened? You were screaming and thrashing around." He held my face in his hands. I shook my head.

"Just a bad dream. I'm fine. Promise." I whispered hoarsely. I couldn't tell him that it was a bad dream I have had every night for the past few weeks.

He stared into my eyes and nodded but didn't let go. The atmosphere in the room shifted as his eyes drifted to my lips and leaned in slightly. I sucked in a breath.

"May I?" He whispered huskily. I nodded and his lips lightly brushed mine and my eyes drifted closed. The electricity opened up with intensity all around us. He backed away for a second, then returned pressing his lips to mine with more force, and I returned it immediately.

My bad dream melted away with my worries and that's all it became at that moment.

Just a bad dream.

*********************************

_Playlist Track #13: Wonderful - _

_Have a great day and be safe!_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Crap balls sorry! thanks for letting me know i reposted a chapter. After chapter 9 on my upload list 10+ had moved behind chapter 1 so my chapter 9 had a 14 in front of it. so thank you Secret Hopeless Romantic , rohan65 for pointing it out for me so i could post the REAL chapter 14 and catching my mistake early! Thanks again you two!**_

_Hi! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. I am having fun writing. Keep letting me know if things are going well, or not so well, and so on.  
Thank you to all who have reviewed! WOW! Your ecouragement is really appreciated and helpful! Im really happy you all are liking things so far!_

_*here is the thing. I have set points that my story is going around and being led up to. I am having a slight problem filling in for things inbetween to keep the story from sounding too choppy or short. so here is the thing.  
If anyone has an idea for a scene or suggestion they would like to see in the story let me know! If it fits with the story and flows I will add it. Like i said i have the set points for the whole story done, just getting there without seeming to cut things too short is my issue. Anything is welcome. I will also note thanks and credit to whose idea i use in that particular chapter.*_

_Thanks for reading!_

_~Koasty~_

********************

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is or may be stated in this story.**

**Chapter 14**

After some alone time, and Edward securing another date, we made our way to the Cullens. Edward explained that we were to come there after the date. He held my hand securely as we drove in silence. There was nothing that needed to be said. I rested my head and watched the trees blur by as I thought about how good it felt with Edward's lips on mine. He tasted wonderful. The contrast between our temperatures made each touch of our lips that much more intense. I shivered remembering how his hands had entangled into my hair and on my lower back, pressing me further into him. I let out a low moan thinking of the full body growl he had made when my hands found their way to his unruly hair and tugged on it. Even now just thinking about it, I could feel the heat rising between my legs. How is it that he is able to evoke these feelings in me from just one kiss?

I heard a sharp intake of breath beside me and turned my head. Edward's head was angled towards me, his hand gripping the steering wheel tightly. His honey eyes were darkened as they bore into me. That's when I realized I had elicited the moan out loud and blushed deeply.

"Times like this, makes me wish I could read your mind more than anything." He stated a low voice. "Then again, it doesn't take much to figure out the general idea of your current thoughts." He smirked and turned back to the road as we turned into the drive way, but his hand still held a tight grip on the steering wheel. I could not form a come back as I let my mouth hang open at his statement and my face burned even brighter. Trying to reign in what little dignity I could find, I huffed and crossed my arms, turning away.

He pulled the car to a stop but I was ready with my hand on the door handle. He would not get away with that little comment. Before he could even get out I had my door open and I was out of the car with the door shut behind me in a flash. I could feel his eyes on my back as I made my way to the front door. I gave a little extra swing to my hips only to be rewarded with a short growl.

With my head held high I walked through the door and sauntered past everyone in the living room and to the kitchen, tossing my clutch onto a side table on the way. I didn't need vampire senses to know I was being followed. I made it to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water before the questioning started.

"So, how'd it go?" Angela asked. I turned around to find everyone in the kitchen, including the men. Edward was in the very back leaning against the wall staring at me intently. I took a sip of water and shrugged, ignoring Edward's stare.

"The date? It was wonderful. We went to a rooftop restaurant. It was beautiful." I told her. She waved her hands motioning for me to continue.

"And….?" She implored. I shrugged my shoulders again.

"We came home." I looked over to Alice who was smiling at me. She knew what else happened, but she zipped her lips and winked at me.

"That's it!?" Everyone but Alice and Edward shrieked. Edward's gaze intensified and darkened. It made me almost shiver visibly. I sipped my water again and nodded. Every vampire in the room turned to Edward and growled. In return he ignored them and growled dangerously at me and strode up to me purposefully. He grabbed my hand and dragged me out of the room muttering an 'excuse us for a moment' before he led me up the stairs to his room where he slammed the door shut behind us.

Before I could comprehend, I was shoved up against the door and his lips assaulted mine possessively, demanding submission as his tongue delved into my mouth. His whole body had me pinned against the door and I responded to his aggressiveness. He broke away quickly and rested his forehead against mine. Both our breaths ragged.

"My apologies for the comment in the car, but there is no way you can deny to me nothing else happened tonight." He said hoarsely, and nibbled on my ear causing me to moan.

"Accepted. But, I am not divulging in our other activities to all of our family memebers." I whispered. He made his way slowly down my neck and under my chin with his lips and nodded.

"Fine." He growled but didn't stop his assault. Suddenly he jumped back a couple of feet from me breathing heavily. His eyes dark and inviting.

"God, woman. What are you doing to me?" I shook my head.

"I don't know. Same thing you are doing to me?" I panted out. He made a move for me then stopped and groaned.

"Alice is coming up to steal you. She mentioned something about blackmail if you didn't come quietly." I blushed and he raised his eye brow. He walked up to me and cupped my cheek. I leaned into it and he pulled me close and planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"Good night, Bella." He whispered as a knock on the door came. I smiled and backed away and went to the door. Before I opened it I gave him one more warm loving smile.

"Good night, Edward." I whispered then slipped out the door and was greeted by Alice dragging me away to the guest room.

When we got there she shoved me in the bathroom with a set of clothes commanding me to clean up and change. When I was clean and ready bed, I made my way out. Alice, Angela, Rose, Esme and Mom were all sitting on the bed waiting for me. I sat in an empty spot and was bombarded. I replayed the night's events, leaving out the nightmare part. Over the next two hours there were lots of awws and squeals. It was a déjà vu of the first night Angela came back from her date. Mom and Esme were already trying to discuss our weddings. They finally left the room when someone pointed out I was barely awake and soon after they were gone, I was out.

……"_You can never run from me Isabella." A deep male voice says. "And no one is here to save you this time. You are mine now." His laughter surrounds me sending chills down my spine…._

……"_Scream for him. Let him know he wasn't able to protect you." The voice whispers harshly. I shake my head no. He grips my neck tighter and it becomes hard to breathe….._

……_Just as the red eyes launches at us I hear a soft velvet voice whisper in my ear softly, "I love you, my Bella." as he throws me away from him just as the red eyes tackle him. I feel my head hit something hard and everything goes black as a lone deafening roar fills the air around me……_

My eyes shot open. I groaned in frustration. Another night with the dream.

"Bella?" A quiet voice calls. I shot up from the bed. Ten sets of golden eyes are focused on me. Each one filled with worry. A hand touched my shoulder and I turned to see Angela looking at me with concerned eyes as well.

It took me a moment to realize that I was not in my own bed or home at that. And to top it off, I was fairly certain that everyone in the house now knew. Jasper stepped up.

"How long have you been having them?" Everyone's focus shot to him.

"Almost five weeks." I muttered looking down. I felt Mom's familiar arms wrap around me.

"Why didn't you tell anyone, sweetheart?" Mom asked gently. I shrugged.

"It's nothing big. I didn't want anyone getting over worked over just some dreams."

Carlisle asked me to describe it and I did. Letting him know all that changed was the location. He seemed concerned about it but didn't force anything.

"We'll keep an eye out. Maybe we can find you something to help you sleep all the way through the night." Carlisle suggested. I nodded and looked over at the clock. It was six in the morning. I went to get dressed. I decided to go without make up since everyone knew now.

I made my way down stairs and to the kitchen where Esme, Mom and Angela all were. They made breakfast burritos this time. When we were done and cleaned up, Angela and I headed to the living room where we found the rest of our group engaging in some rock band. I plopped down in the loveseat next to Edward, who had been watching the screen quietly. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder, watching the game. I felt a cold hand drift across the circles under my eyes. I looked up to see a pained Edward.

"I wish you would have said something." He said with a hint of hurt in his voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just didn't think it was that bad. Just an overactive imagination." I replied quietly. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap and kissed the top of me head.

"We'll figure out some way to make them go away." I smiled at his determination.

Edward and I decided to go out for a while. We hit the music store and decided to split up for a few minutes. He wanted to get a new composition book while I was planning to replace the strings on my guitar. I found the ones I was looking for quickly and made my way over to the general area Edward would be in. As I turned the corner I ran into a brick wall, knocking me back and onto the floor.

"Ouch." I squeaked and rubbed my abused butt.

"Shit. I'm sorry I didn't see you there. Are you okay?" A deep voice said worried. I nodded and looked up. A large young man that rivaled Emmett's size stood in front of me with his hand extended. His black hair was short and spiked lightly and his skin was a deep tanned look. I took his hand and almost shot back. He was burning up! He lifted me up easily and I dusted myself off.

"I am really sorry about that." He apologized again and I waved him off.

"Don't worry about it. No harm no foul." I smiled. He relaxed and extended his hand again.

"I'm Jacob." I shook it and smiled

"Bella." I replied.

"Are you running people over again Jake?" A soft voice from behind Jacob asked. The voice was layered with tease and amusement. Jacob blushed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I don't mean to really. I was on a mission to get that new disc." He said sheepishly. The young woman came to stand next to him and patted his arm. She was almost my height, with medium dark curls traveling around her shoulders. Her hazel eyes held unbridled love and amusement.

"Did you at least apologize?" She asked lightly. He nodded proudly and I giggled at them. Jacob turned back to me.

"Bella, this little lady right here is my beautiful wife-to-be, Nessa. Nessa baby, this is Bella, the most recent of my victims." We shook hands and smiled, exchanging our own pleasantries. I felt eyes on my back and turned around to see Edward walking our way and I smiled and waved him over.

"You know him?" Jacob muttered darkly. I didn't turn around but nodded.

"He isn't the best of company to have around." I shot him a look but Edward and already arrived.

"And yours would be better?" Edward asked tensely.

"Anyone is better to be around than you leech." Jacob whispered harshly. I Spun around and gapped.

"You know what he is?" I asked quietly and he nodded not taking his eyes off Edward.

"I take it you do as well?"

"Of course. May I ask how you know?" I replied. He shook his head.

"He is a dog." Edward said still tense. I turned around and slapped his chest lightly. Jacob laughed.

"Edward! It's rude to call people names." I glared at him. It just made Jacob laugh more.

"He is right. I am a dog. Well, werewolf to be exact." Jacob stated proudly. I was floored. I got to meet my first werewolf!

"Whoa, that's neat! My first werewolf." I said in awe.

"It's still not safe around him. Who knows when you might become dinner." It was Nessa's turn to glare.

"Jacob! Be nice!" She scolded. Edward and I both chuckled.

"Trust me. I am very safe. I have lived with two almost my whole life." He stared at me in shock for a moment then shrugged.

"Eh. Whatever floats your boat." Then extended his hand to Edward.

"I'm Jacob. Nice to meet a decent vampire for once." Edward shook his hand.

"I'm Edward. It's nice to meet a civil werewolf for once." was Edward's reply and they both smirked at each other.

"Alright you two. Pissing contest is over. Jake we need to go. It was nice meeting you two. Hope to see you around." Nessa waved and dragged Jacob off. Edward and I waved back.

"Well that was nice." I smiled. He just nodded. We finished our shopping and made our way home. After dinner and more visiting, Edward took me back to my room to get ready for bed. I came out of the bathroom to see Edward sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. I hopped on the bed and patted the space beside me. He laid down and pulled me up to him, my head resting on his chest as he started to hum a soft tune. Before I knew it my eyes were heavy and I was falling asleep. I felt Edward move to get up but I grabbed a hold and muttered a 'don't go'. He complied and wrapped himself around me and I finally fell asleep.

For the first time in almost five weeks, I did not have the nightmare.

**********************

_Playlist Track #14: Turnin Me On - Keri Hilson_

_Have a great day and be safe!_


	15. Chapter 15

_Hi. Sorry about the delay. I had a hard time getting from point A to point B. Lots of stuff on the brain lately. That and a soon to be 2yr old to chase around and teach potty training. Woo. We finally had this heat break and we took advantage of it as well. 90 may still be quite warm but compared to 103, it's pretty nice lol. So for the delay i'm doing another more present Epov this time. I pretty pleased.  
THANK YOU! all of you who reviewed. Im really happy you are enjoying the story! Again sorry for the delay. I really appreciate all your support!_

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter and are still enjoying the story!_

_~Koasty~_

_*****************************************_

******Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is or may be stated in this story.**

**Chapter 15 - Doesn't Share Well **

EPOV

I loved the taste of her.

It had been a month since that first date, that first time I got to feel those luscious lips against my own. Since then, it took every ounce of my self control not to ravage her lips constantly. It didn't even matter where we were any more. It was bad enough yesterday I had attacked her outside her literature class. Given, I did have another motive along with just wanting to kiss her.

A few people assumed that either of us could be taken away easily from the other as I walked her to class. My control had snapped when one had the audacity to think she was better for me than my Bella was, as well as some other comments as to why I was even with her to begin with, as said human made her way to us. Before she could get a word out I possessively grabbed Bella, lifting her light body up off the ground and attaching my lips to hers. Whether she knew my hidden motive or not, she responded immediately anyway. The world around us disappeared as I pressed her to a wall. My hands, having a mind of their own, slid down to grab her thighs and wrap her legs around my waist. The clock bell signaling the beginning of the hour brought me back and I reluctantly released her lips. Her face had become flushed beautifully and her lips swollen. I looked her in the eyes, our noses touching, and whispered roughly to her,

"Mine."

And kissed her one last time before setting her down. She said nothing to me as she walked to her class, but turned before she entered, giving me a dazzling smile and disappearing.

Silly, little, naïve humans. Were they that blind as to see I was madly in love with her? That she owned my body and soul? They would never be able to do to me what she has done in such a short amount of time.

I had yet to voice it to her yet though. Alice and Jasper said I was worrying for no reason but I could not help it. While I believed them, the doubt and fear of rejection had kept my worry alive in my head.

A rustling of fabric beside me drew me back to the present. I looked over to see the holder of my heart turn onto her back. A frown marred her beautiful face. Her eyes still closed. Her small hand slid around the sheets until it made contact with my body. As it did the frown vanished, turning into a soft sigh and a light smile, and her body rolled facing me and tucking herself into the side of me underneath the crook of my arm. I smiled gently at her actions while she slept. That first night, I expected to help her through her nightmare, but it never came. She had insisted that it was me that had 'chased away' her bad dreams. While I didn't quite think that to be true, I could not stop the pride that swelled within me at the thought that I had kept them from coming.

"Edward" She whispered almost too softly for me to hear.

I smiled even bigger. This had become a new favorite past time for me. Even though she had yet to have a bad dream since I had stayed with her, that did not stop the normal dreams. What a joy to find out she talked in her sleep. It was like a tiny glimpse into her mind. My name was frequently mumbled out among other things.

"Edward" She whispered, "Don't eat those, they aren't the edible ones."

I laid my head back with a wistful smile. She had an amazing dreamlike imagination. I felt her pull her self closer to me and sigh.

"My Edward…. I love you.." I froze. She loved me? "..and your gorgeous hair.." And my hair?

_Damnit Edward! Lay off the emotions little. Yes she loves you. It's not just her dream talking. Now relax! You are driving Jasper nuts! _Alice's thoughts shouted to me. I mumbled a sorry and tried to make myself relax.

I leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her lips. After a moment I felt her lips moving against mine and backed away. Her eyes lazily opened and a smile graced her face.

"Ah, Sleeping Beauty. You have awoken." Her response was incoherent grumbles. I thought I heard a 'stupid peppy vampire' somewhere in there. She rolled over and out of the bed, making her way to the bathroom.

I left her to her morning rituals and made my way down stairs. Esme and Suzie were in the kitchen working on a light breakfast. Angela already had a plate in front of her. Her and Ben had become extremely close. I saw glimpses of the bond the two held through her mind while I saw Ben already thinking of proposing. Suzie smiled at me.

"I see she slept well again Mr. Teddy." She cooed. Angela and Esme giggled and I rolled my eyes. The mothers found it adorable that I 'protected' her from the bad dreams, as they assumed also that it was me that had kept them at bay. They had taken to calling me her little teddy bear as if she was a little child unable to sleep well without it. I just nodded and took a seat next to Angela. The mothers made small talk as they finished placing food on another plate just in time as Bella walked in. She mumbled a morning and dug in.

When they finished, Alice and Rose bounded into the kitchen.

"Time to go girls!" She said. Angela got up but Bella made no move to get up.

"Where are you guys going?" She asked hesitantly.

"We" Rose pointed to all the girls including Bella, "are going to the mall."

Bella did not look happy as I watched the scene before me play out.

"No. No. No. No! We just went the other day. I am not going again. I still have blisters!….and I, uh, have a paper to write." She said. Angela rolled her eyes.

"First, it wasn't that bad. Second, you are a horrible liar. Now come on you are coming with us. We have to get you a dress for the banquet coming up!" Everyone but Bella nodded.

"I have a good dress. I am not going no matter what." She stated firmly. Alice just sighed at her.

"We really don't want to do this Bella. Will you please come?" Alice had asked nicely, puppy dog pout in place. Bella stood her ground firmly though.

"No. I am not going this time."

"Are you certain? I really don't wanna do this to you Bells." Angela stated nicely but the twinkle in her eye suggested otherwise. Bella just shook her head again.

"We warned you. And I will say I'm sorry it came to this." Angela said then looked at Rose and Alice and nodded. All three focused on me. Suddenly, their thoughts of one thing bombarded me. I stood stiff and my eyes widened as the thoughts hit me. All three of them were thinking of a very nude Bella, a towel in her hands, and my mouth dropped. I could feel my body react at the sight.

"You remember the time you walked into your room and we were there?" I heard Rose ask. A loud gasp came from beside me.

"No" Bella breathed. "You didn't. You wouldn't!" She screamed frantically.

"We had an agreement, Bella. We even warned you." Angela said. I snapped back and my head shot towards Bella, my eyes still wide. She glared at the girls, but her statement was directed at me.

"Not. One. Word. Cullen." And with that, she followed the three out of the house.

As soon as they were gone I sprinted up stairs and to my bathroom. I was stripped and stepping into the freezing water in a flash. Vampire or not, a cold shower still helped. I sighed and leaned against the tile. It almost frightened me how I react to her so quickly, how i was so ready to take her to my room had she not followed the girls. I could feel myself harden again as the image of her floated through my mind again and groaned.

I was going to be in here a while.

After I was finally out of the shower, I went to the living room to find Jasper, Ben and Emmett watching a football game. Jasper saw me and raised an eyebrow. _Feel better brother? _He thought with a tone of amusement. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think?" I asked sarcastically. He said nothing but smiled.

"You do know that it was your other halves' fault." I told them. They just laughed at me.

"Speaking of other halves, we are supposed to meet the girls soon at the mall." Jasper said as they all got up to head to the garage. I followed suit. In no time we were at the mall, waiting near the food court for them to appear. It was crowded. People's thoughts drifted to me and I sighed.

"Here we go again." Jasper muttered. He could feel the emotions flare when people saw us. It got his own up and flustered him greatly. Thankfully we didn't have to wait long as the scent of freesias and honey drift to me. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. I could hear Ben doing the same. _God I love her scent_. He thought as mine mirrored his. I turned my head in the direction of the scent and saw the girls talking adamantly, making their way through the crowd. My focus set onto Bella. She looked in our direction and locked eyes with mine. When she did her eyes brightened and a dazzling smile spread across her face as she jogged up to me. I smiled wildly back and stepped up with open arms as she leaped into them, throwing her weight into me as her arms and legs wrapped around me and my arms wrapped around her.

"Save me." She whispered desperately. I laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"I missed you." She said as she looked up into my eyes. They sparkled with happiness.

"I missed you too." I replied. I was rewarded with a sound kiss on the lips. It was her this time that held on firmly and I groaned into her mouth in response. I pulled back from her mouth, her eyes so bright, so beautiful.

"God, woman. I love you." I whispered before latching onto her lips once again with force. I didn't care what her response was at that moment. All I cared about was letting her know what she made me feel. It was her this time to pull away. She looked at me, eyes misting with unshed tears as she cupped my cheek, seeming to search for something. Whatever it was she must have found because she smiled a blinding smile.

"I love you. I have for long time." She said softly. I heard clapping around us and looked up to the family around us with smiles, clapping.

"About damn time. I told you there was nothing to worry about. But, noooo. Don't believe the psychic." Alice said. I just smiled brightly at her. I looked back at Bella and gave her one more firm kiss before setting her down and following the rest of the gang. Her hand firmly in mine, I was smiling stupidly all the way out. Oblivious to the world around us.

--

Glowing red eyes watch the group intently, hidden amongst the crowd, attention focused on one body out of the group. A hand placed on his shoulder beckoning him to come along. He takes on last look at the disappearing group, and grins.

************************************

_Playlist Track #15: 1234 - Plain White T's_

_Have a great day and be safe!_


	16. Chapter 16

_Hi! Hope everyone is still enjoying the story. Thank you all of you who reviewed!  
OK! So this chapter has me super excited and nervous all the same. Some things happen sooner that what i was planning but i think it works. THere is also an intimate scene and it would be my first ever. So please go easy on me with it. I know it isnt that good but i did my best and tried to keep my own blush under control while writing it. But i think the chapter itself turned out ok and i hope everyone who reads enjoys it. I know it isnt the greatest and wasnt very descriptive but i just hope you all like it enough for it to not dampen the story. I will explain things in the next AN before the next chapter and such._

_Thank you all for reading and reviewing! Hope you enjoy this chapter and are continuing to enjoy the story._

_~Koasty~_

_*************************************_

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is or may be stated in this story.

**Chapter 16 - What Happens There Certainly Didnt Start There**

BPOV

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck rise as we walked. Something felt off. I tensed slightly. It almost felt like someone was watching us. I looked all around but spotted nothing. Just as I moved to turn around, something terrifying caught my eye and I froze.

Red eyes.

In the split second I saw them, they were gone the next. But I remained frozen in my spot. I could hear voices around me but nothing could get through. All I could think of was those eyes as the nightmare started flashing before my eyes. My breathing was harsh and erratic. My eyes were focused far away.

"No" I whispered. "Not again." And everything went dark.

My eyes fluttered open slowly as the familiar voices got louder and louder.

"Bella? Are you okay? What happened?" Edwards asked me. I looked up at him to be met with his golden eyes flooded with worry. I looked around to see the whole family around us looking only at me. Their eyes were filled with worry as well. Edward had me in his lap, his arms securely wrapped around me. I shuddered thinking about what I saw and buried my head into his chest and gripped onto his shirt tightly. Edward leaned his head down to me.

"Bella, tell us what happened back there." He whispered soothingly. I gripped tighter and whispered.

"I saw them."

"Saw what, love?" He asked.

"Red eyes." I muttered after a few moments of silence. I immediately felt Edward's whole body tense.

"What do you mean Bella?" Dad asked. I could feel tears forming in my eyes as I thought about it again.

"When we were leaving, something didn't feel right. It felt like something was watching us. So I turned around and didn't see anything, but right before I turned back I caught sight of these red eyes. They looked so much like the ones in my dream." I explained.

Everyone in the room became tense as I finished. I could feel tears slowly working down my face from the fear. Edward picked me up bridal style and turned to the rest.

"I'm going to take her upstairs and get her to relax. Talk about it and see what actions we should take if her dream is actually becoming reality." He stated firmly then turning back and racing upstairs and into his room before shutting the door softly and locking it. With me still in his arms, he made his way over to the bed and laid me down softly and curling up on the bed right behind me as well.

We laid together in silence for a while. The only sound in the room was my steady breathing. I rolled onto my other side to face Edward. His eyes were closed and his face relaxed. If you didn't know any better, you could have sworn he was asleep. I reached up with my hand and softly traced the details of his face. He was beautiful. I let my hands float softly across his closed eye lids. When his eyes opened I pulled my hand back but, his hand shot out to stop it from retreating.

"You don't know how wonderful that feels when you do that." He whispered before closing his eyes again and letting go of my wrist. He draped his arm lazily around my waist and I smiled gently, resuming tracing his face. His hand that had been lazily thrown across my waist began to move lightly up my back and down again. It found the hem of my shirt that had risen up slightly and then slid onto the exposed skin before gliding up the bare skin of my back leaving goose bumps in his hand's wake. My eyes fluttered closed and the feel of his touch on my skin.

"You don't know how wonderful that feels when you do that." I repeated his previous words. After a few moments I heard him sigh and I opened my eyes to look at him. His eyes were shining with determination and worry.

"No matter what happens, I will do everything to protect you and keep you safe. You are my world." At the end his eyes turned dark and fierce and his mouth latched onto mine. I kissed back with equal intensity. There was something different in this kiss than the others. This one had a sense of need that felt as if he was trying to reassure himself that I was and would be alright.

He rolled us to where he was on top of me, never breaking the kiss. His tongue swept across my lips asking for entrance, which I quickly granted, causing his body to press against mine. His hands slid underneath my shirt, his thumbs tracing the edge of my bra. The coolness of his skin created a sensation within me, arching into his hands in approval. His growl reverberated throughout my whole body as my leg slid slowly up his and hitching itself onto the side of his hip. His lips left mine only to trail down my jaw and onto my neck. I bared my throat to him for better access and moaned when he sucked gently on the skin.

Suddenly I felt a cool draft along my chest only to notice my bra and shirt were missing and Edward's mouth slowly traveling down my collar bone and skimming across the swell of my breast. His hand not currently occupied traveled down my leg to my knee and lifting it o mirror the other leg already hitched up around his waist and pressed himself to my center. I gasped when I felt his hardness grind into me, making my eyes roll back, and a deep throaty moan drifted out from both our mouths. He lifted his head up and stared down at my exposed chest. He said nothing, just stared, his eyes darkening more by the second. My self-consciousness got the best of me and I moved my arms to cover myself. His eyes flashed viciously and the next I knew my wrists were in his firm grip above my head against the pillow. His low growl was commanding and feral, and only served to increase my arousal.

"Don't you _dare_ cover yourself from me. You have the body of a goddess and the images I was given earlier have done you absolutely no justice." He whispered harshly, a growl still rolling through him. I blushed deeply and turned my head to the side but nodded in compliance. His mouth latched itself onto my breast again aggressively and all I could do was moan and wiggle my hips against his. He let go of my wrists and his mouth traveled excruciatingly slow down to my navel.

_Rippp. _

I looked down and saw my jeans in shreds and his lips making their way up slowly from my ankle. He planted kisses all along the top of my thigh and made his way to my hip, grabbing the side of my panties with his teeth and tugging lightly before traveling across my stomach. He paused his actions and looked up to me from his place on my stomach. His now pitch black eyes bore into mine.

"If you don't feel ready to continue, please tell me now to stop. I can promise if we proceed, neither you or I will be able to stop me." He said softly. Almost begging me to understand what he was telling me. I didn't respond verbally but grabbed the end of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. I then tugged on his jeans and he complied, pulling them off as well as his boxers. I stared in awe at the sight before me. This was no man or even vampire that stood in front of me. This was a real greek god in front of me. I reached out and my fingers traced along the contours of his chest and stomach, and enjoyed watching them quiver underneath the tips of my fingers. I sat up and replaced my fingers with my lips. As I retraced my path, his hands entangled in my hair and low moans came from him. My hand raised up and grazed his hardness lightly and the moan turned into a mix between a moan and a growl.

I was suddenly on my back again, nose to nose with Edward. The light that penetrated his window gave his eyes and body and ethereal glow. His hands traveled down to the last article of clothing and slid them down and I was now flushed against his body. He leaned down and kissed me again, this time gently almost lazily as his fingers ghosted around my hip before sliding between us. He paused momentarily before letting one lone finger trail up my core. I arched my back at the feeling and let out a loud moan when I felt the finger slip into me. He slipped it back out and groaned. He grabbed both sides of my face forcing me to look at him, but I couldn't get my eyes to open up. Just the feel of his skin on mine had me throbbing achingly with need.

"Marry me."

My eyes shot open. What? I looked into his dark eyes.

"What?" I breathed. He's got to be joking. A sick joke at that.

"Marry me. Be my wife, my mate. I want you by my side forever. I have waited too long to meet you and now that I have found the rest of my soul, I cannot and will not be able to survive without you." He said. The look in his eyes told me he was dead serious and made me gasp.

"Your serious? Why? What brought this on?" I asked. He just shrugged indifferently.

"Dead serious. Why would I play around with something like this? And why not? I know you are the one. When vampires find their true mates, everything feels natural and right no matter how early things happen. I don't feel a need or reason to wait. I love you Isabella Parker and I want you to be my mate and wife."

"Are you sure about this? What about the family and Alice? I don't wanna have to face her." I said nervously, trying to find a flaw in his reason. He just shook his head.

"We can go to Vegas after tonight for all I care. We can block ourselves from Alice long enough and you wouldn't have to worry about all the shopping, nor do I particularly care what we do. I just want you as mine any way I can get." He whispered, running his thumb over my wet cheek. I didn't even realize I had been crying. I knew he was right. He was my other half my soul had been searching for. There would be no one else. And frankly, I could think of no one but him to spend the rest of eternity with him. I stared into his eyes. He looked nervous but just waited patiently for my answer.

"Yes." I whispered so soft that even he almost couldn't catch. But he did and his whole face lit up.

"Really?" he asked hopefully. I almost thought he had asked if we could go to Disney World. I nodded and smiled.

"One condition." I stated. He just nodded eagerly. I probably could have told him to commit murder and he would have complied.

"We do your option you suggested. We go to Vegas and keep this between us for now. If they find out then we can deal with it then. If that's what you want as well." Edward nodded excitedly. He jumped away, naked mind you, and dashed to his dresser, making me giggle. He came back to his position on top of me and grabbed my left hand and slid a piece of cool metal onto my ring finger, then kissed the finger and let go. He grabbed my left arm and angled his left arm to where I could grab onto his arm as well to where our wrists pressed firmly together above my head and placed himself at my entrance.

He looked into my eyes, asking a silent question. I nodded and he kissed me lovingly and I felt him slowly enter me. I barely registered the pain as he broke through. His lips were working as a wonderful distraction as they worked along my neck and ear. Our left wrists still firmly in place together. The rhythm he moved with his hips created an intense pleasure that was building throughout my whole body. My back arched and we moaned together. His pace quickened, as I voiced my need, to an almost inhuman speed. I could feel myself tighten. The full body growl that flowed through my body sent me over the edge as I clenched around him. I felt him tense for a second then followed by a loud feral growl in the form of my name.

All of a sudden, a searing hot heat engulfed where our wrists met. But, the amazing pleasure followed by the intense pain only seemed to push me over the edge again. The reaction was the same for Edward as he followed me again almost immediately.

After a moment of regaining our breathing, Edward rolled off of me and pulled me into him and his hand resumed it's tracing along my spine as before.

"I love you so much." He whispered, kissing my forehead. I just gave a short hmm in response. I looked at the cool metal that rested on my hand and gasped. A thin band sat there with a good sized tear shaped diamond in the center, flanked on each side by two tiny diamonds following the path of the band.

"Do you like it? If not I can get you ano-" I cut him off with a harsh kiss.

"It's perfect." I whispered. That's when I noticed the redness that circled my wrist. I turned it over and found a black ink like, beautiful and delicate design of loops intermingling and flowing lines.

"What in the world is this?" I asked pointing to my wrist. He smiled and showed me his. It was the same design, minus the redness. His was almost solid white around it. He rubbed the back of his head and looked a little sheepish.

"It's a mating bond. The red and white around it will fade within a day, but the design is permanent. I didn't realize what happened until after, well, you know. It happens on instinct. From what I've been told about it, essentially, it connects us together. Both have to be willing to accept it subconsciously in order for it to take." If he was human, I was sure he would be sporting a massive blush. I could tell from the look on his face he didn't mean to not mention it. Hell, in all honesty, I was probably supposed to have some knowledge of it.

"Okay. What does the design mean?" I asked. He looked up surprised as if he was expecting to see me upset.

"Um, well, each set of designs is identical but unique to the set alone. No two set are alike or even similar. The initial design is the symbol for eternity. The marking around it are each of us. A piece of the other's soul, if you will. Every set has a different place in which it lies on the skin. It can not be taken off or broken." I just nodded and laid back down, burying my face into his chest and yawning. I would have to ask Mom and Esme where theirs are.

"Get some sleep, love. It seems we will have a busy day tomorrow." I could hear the joy in his voice. I just mumbled a reply and drifted off to sleep, but, not before I heard him whisper softly, "Sleep well, my beautiful mate." as the world around me disappeared.

*******************************************

_Playlist Track #16: Love Story - Taylor Swift_

_Have a great day and be safe!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Hi! Hope everyone enjoys this chapter and is still enjoying the story. Sorry this chapter is a tad shorter. I got this one out early cause i didnt know if i would be able to get one out this weekend due to the holiday. Anyway hope everyone likes it! It's probably not the best but i tried to put a little light heartedness into it before we jump into the kicking of butts and things of that nature.__  
__If you have ever seen iCarly (My little one loves that show). Have you seen the one where Spencer has to create a sculpture of a labradoodle for a doctor's wife and her reaction where she throws her arms out and squeals hysterically in joy? Yeah I did that too when I read the reviews. *SQUEALS*. Cough. Sorry 'bout that. Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews and encouragement! I love it and I love that you guys enjoyed the chapter. I was insanely nervous but excited all the same! /hugs everyone. _

_Hope you all enjoy the chapter and still are enjoying the story._

_*wiggles hips* Thankya, thankya very much._

_~Koasty~_

****************************************

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is or may be stated in this story.**

**Chapter 16 - Bright Light City Gonna Set My Soul On Fire**

I groaned as I felt light hit my face. I opened my eyes groggily to see the curtains open. Though it was cloudy, the penetrating light was bright enough to stir me from my sleep. I could feel something soft grazing alone the back of my neck and rolled over to be greeted by Edward sporting a rather large grin. I smiled sleepily and closed my eyes again.

"Good morning, love." He only got a drowsy hmm in response. He chuckled lightly.

"Unless you have changed your mind, we have things to do today." I thought back to what had transpired last night. Then I remember something and bolted up.

"Oh. My. God. We did it with our whole families right down stairs!" I yelled in horror. I could feel the full body blush burn through my skin. There was no way they didn't hear. All of them but one were vampires.

I looked over to Edward helplessly only find him up on his elbow facing me. His body shaking, attempting to hold in his laughter. But his eyes were not on my face but lower. I tilted my head slightly then followed his line of sight only to notice the covers were pooled around my waist leaving my bare chest exposed. I squeaked and grabbed the covers, covering myself and shot Edward a glare. His eyes snapped to mine. I could see the amusement and lust swirl through them. When I thought about it, it was like I could almost _feel_ the emotions his eyes were shining with, but brushed it off.

"Relax. They didn't hear a thing. Not even our conversations. Once the door is shut on my room it is soundproof. Enough so that even vampires cannot hear." He stated amusedly. I looked at him questioningly.

"It's bad enough I have to hear the thoughts of everyone in the house, I prefer to not have to listen to their extracurricular activities with my own ears." He shuddered. I laughed lightly. That did make sense.

"So, Vegas?" I asked. It didn't matter either way. I was up for whatever he wanted to do. As long as he was by my side I was happy. He smiled brightly and nodded.

"How are we going to do this? Getting by everyone, I get the feeling will be quite hard to even make it to the car." He kept the smile and shook his head.

"You are absolutely certain that you want to do this now? I just want to make sure you are ready as well." I asked. I nodded and he was out of bed in a flash with me in his arms. I found myself standing inside the shower with Edward. The water flowing warmly on us.

I did nothing but stand there as he washed us both quickly, his hands lingering longer in some places than others. He had yet to udder a word. Fluidly, he had me out of the shower and wrapped in a towel, handing me a set of clothes. He finally spoke.

"If you will please get these on and do what you need to do, I will be outside." He said quickly. I got dressed and ran quickly through my morning rituals. When I reentered the bedroom, there were two bags sitting on the bed. Edward was over by his dresser and turned around to greet me. I directed my eyes back to the bags.

"I assumed we would be gone for a couple of days. We would need a change of clothes right?" He asked. I cocked an eyebrow at him.

"So, you keep women's clothes in your room incase of situations such as this?" I asked amusedly. He looked away nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

"I, uh, kind of went to your apartment and got some of your clothes while you slept." I smiled watching him squirm.

"So you broke into my place, stole my clothes, and assumed that I would say yes and go today?" I teased. He looked up his mouth opening and closing, trying to form a response.

"I, uh, Well- you see," He stumbled over his words and I could not hold back any more as I burst out in laughter at his uneasiness.

"Come on lover boy. Let's get this show on the road." He sighed in relief and picked the bags and me up and zoomed down stairs. We were into his car and down the road in a flash.

The airport was relatively close so we were there in no time. He grabbed the bags and we got out and headed to the terminal. He reached into the side of one of the bags and pulled out two pieces of paper and handed them to me as he led the way to the correct gate. When we arrived I handed the tickets in and followed Edward onto the plane. I rolled my eyes as we entered into first class. The plane was filling up quickly as Edward put the bags away and placed us in our seats so to avoid the other passengers. He buckled us both in and held my hand, rubbing light circles along it, waiting patiently. I on the other hand had become nervous. I loved being carried by a vampire running at top speed but did not enjoy being on a plane.

I tensed as the plane took off, and the grip I had on Edward's hand had become immensely tighter. He leaned over and started to hum a familiar tune as his other hand trailed up and down my arm softly. I could feel myself relax almost instantly. When the plane leveled off, I looked over to him and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." I whispered. He said nothing but just smiled warmly and nodded. I leaned back and closed my eyes. I couldn't believe I was on a plane heading to Vegas to get married. It didn't really bother me though. Sure it seemed sudden and early, but all the same it felt right. The only thing I was really worried about was the reactions we would get from the family when they found out.

"Is there anything I can do for you sir?" A feminine voice interrupted my thoughts. It sounded awfully close. I opened my eyes to be met with a woman's chest practically falling out of her blouse right in my face.

"Why the hell are there boobs in my face?!" I shrieked, jumping away as best I could. I could hear Edward chuckle shortly, attempting to hold it in. The woman leaned up and sneered at me.

"I didn't see you there." She hissed coldly.

"No shit." I muttered low enough that only Edward heard. He had a harder time holding in his laughter.

"Now, if you don't mind I was trying to assist another passenger before you so rudely interrupted." She said annoyed.

Oh really? Your boobs were in my face and I was the rude one?

"Sorry for the interruption sir. Is there anything I could do for you?" She turned to Edward and asked coyly. You would have to have been deaf _not_ to hear the double meaning in her voice. Edward just squeezed my hand and smiled politely at her, but I could see the annoyance in his eyes.

"Actually yes you could." He told her. Her eyes lit up. Then he raised my hand that he had been holding the whole time. My left hand.

"I would like a bottle of water for my beautiful wife-to-be here." He said with a smile and kissed my hand making it turn to purposefully flash the ring.

Was it just me or was he showing off?

The attendant paled considerably and looked at me and glared. I just smiled innocently at her. She said nothing but walked away. Edward finally let out a light laugh. I rolled my head and looked over at him dully.

"And what are you laughing at Cullen?" I asked. He shook his head and let his laughter die down.

"Enjoy getting molested by her chest?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know. Enjoy watching yourself get ravaged in her mind?" I retorted. His face dropped and he shuddered. Then looked at me and grinned. He leaned dangerously close to my face, his eyes darkening.

"The only one I want to be _ravaging_ me in their mind is you." I shivered lightly at his tone. Two can play this game.

"Why in my mind when I could oh so easily do it in reality." I whispered lowly, trying to sound sultry. Apparently it worked because I was rewarded with a shiver from him and a playful growl. I smiled and placed a kiss on his nose before turning away.

"Oh. How in the world were we able to get past Alice?" I asked him. His look turned to an amused and knowing one.

"She just happen to get a call from her favorite designer this morning asking her to come to Paris to help create a new line with him." He said. I crossed my arms.

"And I'm going to assume that a certain _brother_ of hers had nothing to do with her timely absence?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. He just shrugged.

"I'm sure the call I made to him beforehand had nothing to do with his decision." He stated nonchalantly. Right.

"So how long did you expect this to keep her distracted?"

"Until the rings are on at least. The others think I have just taken you somewhere nice. That's what the note says at least." He said confidently. I nodded and rested my head on his shoulder, ending the conversation.

Before I knew it, we were in Las Vegas, driving down the strip in a rental car. We pulled into a rather nice looking chapel. We got out and went to the entrance. I waited as he filled out the papers. We were led over to two double doors. When they opened, Elvis was standing and the end of the isle waiting.

"Yes!" I whispered. Edward looked over at me questioningly.

"What? Elvis had some jiving' hips." I said defensively. He just chuckled and led me up to Elvis.

The ceremony was short and sweet and went smoothly, minus my giggling every time 'Elvis' shook his hips. Before I knew it The 'I dos' were said and 'Elvis' was pronouncing us man and wife….uhh huh.

Cue hip roll.

Edward swept me into slow but passionate kiss, then leading me out the doors quickly after we signed the license.

"Hello wife." He smiled at me. I smiled back brightly and bowed my head lightly.

"Hello husband." I replied.

He drove us to the hotel quickly and we made our way to the room. Of course he went overboard. Seriously. This had to be the biggest room in the hotel. I just sighed amusedly.

I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he trailed slow kisses along my neck. I turned around and smiled lovingly at him.

"I can't believe this happened." I whispered to him. He smiled back.

"Me either. But I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's go do some sight-seeing while it's still dark out. I have plenty of ideas to keep up busy while the sun is up." He whispered huskily. I shivered in anticipation and nodded. He began to lead us out the door when his phone buzzed. He looked down and sighed and showed me.

'_when you two get home I am going to kill you both! -Alice'_

"She knows." I muttered. He sighed and put his phone away and led me out of the room.

"What do you say we take the scenic route home?" He asked hopeful. I laughed lightly as we made our way out of the hotel and down the street.

*********************************

_Playlist Track #17: Viva Las Vegas - Elvis_

_Have a great day and be safe!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Hi! Hope everyone had a good 4th of July weekend!  
Hope everyone is enjoying the story still. Thank you all for the encouragement! You dont know how exciting it is to know you guys are liking how things are going. I'm really happy you all like it. Thank you so much for the reviews! /kiss and hugs all._

_Hope you all enjoy this chapter and are still enjoying the story._

_~Koasty~_

************************

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or anything that is or may be stated in this story.

**Chapter 18 - Sway With Me**

Vegas was absolutely amazing. While we didn't do any gambling, we took the opportunity to visit some of the shows there. We got to see Blue Man Group, Cirque du Soleil, David Copperfield, and many others. I talked Edward into going to see Bite. I got a dirty look and an eye roll when I smiled showing my very own 'fangs' I had purchased after the show.

We headed home Sunday night. We finally decided to go ahead and take the plane back home. There was no use in delaying the inevitable.

"So, I was thinking.." I started. We were about an hour away from landing. "We should do something to appease Alice. Why don't we, after everything is settled, let her plan a reception for us?" I asked. He looked away for a moment in thought, then turned back.

"That's a good idea. Kind of a win win situation when you look at it. We don't get killed and she gets to plan a party." He smiled cheekily. I giggled at his theory. We both knew the whole reason for her unhappiness was because she wasn't getting to plan it. I loved that little Pixie but she was terrifying at times.

The flight went smoothly. We got off of the plane but before we could go further than a few steps from the terminal, Edward stopped dead in his tracks. I looked back at him to find him staring ahead of us. He had a tight frown on his smooth face. I followed his line of sight only to find an impatient Alice staring at us with her hands on her hips and tapping her dainty, designer clad foot.

I smiled weakly at her and waved. Her eyes flicked towards me in recognition then returned to Edward. We both walked up to her and stood almost as if we were a child about to be scolded by our mother. Edward nodded to her seeming to answer a silent question from her.

"While I may not be pleased with how you went about this, I accept your term of apology." She said firmly but she had a light smile across her face.

"How did it go in Paris?" Edward asked. Her smile brightened.

"Yeah, that's why I waited to let you know I knew until after you got settled. He absolutely loved my ideas. We already had layouts done that afternoon. Thanks Edward! It was wonderful!" She exclaimed excitedly. Then she reached out and hugged us both.

"Congratulations you two." She whispered. We smiled and hugged her back.

"The rest do not know. I'll let you be the ones to tell them when you are ready. Don't worry though, everyone will be happy for you guys. Watch out for Joe though, Edward." She then grabbed my left hand and studied my ring with a critical eye before turning my hand over to look at my wrist.

"Well done, Edward. And beautiful mate mark I might add." She told him as she released my wrist and turned around, walking gracefully away. We followed her shortly. Apparently she had run here as she walked straight to Edward's car, waiting to get in. Edward opened the door for each of us before hopping in the driver's seat himself. I let Alice sit up front.

"So you and Jasper have a mark as well." I stated as we made our way down the road. She nodded her head.

"As do Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, Joe and Suzie. Only reason I knew about yours was I asked Edward." I nodded.

"Where is yours?" I questioned.

"Mine and Jasper's is our hips. The parental units know more about the technical aspect of it though." I looked over at Edward who had been quiet the whole time. The look on his face said it all though.

I reached forward and placed my hand on his cheek.

"We will find out more together." I said lovingly. Trying to convey to him that he was not and would never be alone anymore.

He smiled gratefully at me and covered my hand with his.

"Word of advice. Do not ask where Emmett And Rose's are." Alice said with a shudder as did Edward. He must have seen it through their thoughts.

We parked the car in front of the house and got out. Alice turned and looked at Edward.

"Everyone is here discussing the charity banquet we are supposed to attend. Keep your hand in your pocket. Bella, just keep your hands tucked into your hoody. Act casual." She said before turning back and walking into the house.

We followed her into the house, shutting door behind us, and walked into the dining room to find everyone sitting around. We sat down quickly. Edward grabbed my hand under the table, playing the ring on it with his thumb absentmindedly.

"Okay. We are all going to the charity banquet held by the hospital next weekend. The girls will be at Joe and Suzie's while the boys get ready here. It is formal but not black tie mandatory. They are doing the Dancing again this year but for a little while, they will have it where you pay per dance. You are not obligated to accept the dance. Any questions?" Carlisle asked. A few questions were asked about various things that would go on and what charity we would want to donate to. I knew I would be putting the money I got into the charity for Orphanages and I'm almost certain Angela was going to do the same.

After the meeting concluded, Edward and I quickly took our leave to head up stairs. Angela was standing in the front of the stairs blocking our exit.

"You are coming home with me tonight sis." She commanded, but, I could tell from the look in her eyes, that there was something she needed to talk about. I nodded my head in acceptance.

"I'll have her back down here with you soon." Edward said before sweeping past her and leading me into his room.

As soon as door was locked I was flying backwards across the room, landing with a large bounce onto the bed. I looked up to see a sight that had me shivering in pleasure instantly. Edward was stalking over to me with a predatory gleam in his eye and I was his prey, while pulling off his shirt in the process. He slid across my body and settled between my legs, rolling his hips into mine, letting me feel his hardness.

"Mmm, mate." He whispered, taking his tongue and running it across the mark on my wrist causing my eyes to roll back. We had found out during our trip that our mate marks were extremely… sensitive… to each other's touches. One touch could have from either of us could have the other withering in pleasure. Not too good when in front of a bunch of people.

He had both of us unclothed quickly and thrust inside of me causing us both to let out deep moans.

"We don't have nearly enough time as I would like." He grunted out as he continued to thrust into me. I groaned and clawed at his back.

"I don't want it easy, mate." I moaned which caused him to push harder. He leaned onto me and grabbed my hips lifting them up to meet his. The angle he had me at was causing me to tighten around him quickly. Not a moment later, waves of ecstasy shot through my body and I bit down on his shoulder hard. When I did he groaned following me instantly.

He pressed a soft kiss to my lips and ran his fingers through my hair slowly before getting up and throwing his clothes back on. I went to grab for mine but he snatched them away before slowly putting them back on me himself. He lifted me up and embraced me, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"I love you Mrs. Cullen." He whispered against my skin. I smiled and let my hand drift across his skin reveling in the coolness.

"And I you, Mr. Cullen." I whispered.

"I wont get to see you tonight. The guys want to go hunt. I'll see you tomorrow after your class?" He asked. I nodded and lead us out of the room and back down stairs. I gave him one last kiss before following Angela out to her car. The car ride was silent. When we got to the apartment, she led the way into her room and I followed.

"Every thing okay Ang?" I asked. She spun around and grabbed my wrist, showing the mate mark. She also caught sight of the ring but said nothing at the moment.

"When did you get yours?" She asked. I blushed.

"Just the other day." She nodded. She turned her back to me and lifted up her shirt to reveal a mate mark on her lower back. I gasped.

"Oh my gosh! When did that happen?"

"Remember that weekend that Ben took me out of town?" I nodded. It was about three weeks after they started dating. She turned back around and held out her left hand. There sitting on her ring finger was a beautiful emerald cut, solitaire diamond ring. "We didn't just go anywhere. We went to Vegas. I'm assuming that's where you went this weekend." I just nodded. "Turns out, Ben is a cloak. He can put a 'cloak', if you will, over himself and anyone he chooses and makes it as if they aren't there unless you are looking at them. That is why I didn't know he had a special skill. That is also how no one else knows."

"I assume that your ring means the same mine does?" She asked. I nodded my head then lunged at her giving her a big hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" We squealed at the same time. We ended up having a girls night, just the two of us. It had been so long since we just spent the night together like this. I missed my sister.

We talked all about the boys and school and the charity banquet while doing our nails and hair. When it was 2 a.m. we finally decided to call it a night since we had school in the morning and cuddled up in her bed together. I was just about to drift off to sleep when I heard Angela whisper.

"So was he as good as your dream?" I blushed but threw on a lazy smirk.

"Even better." I mumbled before finally drifting off.

The next week flew by and before I knew it I was sitting in Mom and Dad's house about to get ready for the banquet. Alice had stylists to come over and do our hair and makeup. My hair was left down but big loose curls were put in and flowed down my back. My make up was neutral and barely there. My dress was a formal black satin that form fitted till the waist wear it flared out stopping at just below my knees, showing off my calves. I borrowed Angela's black stilettos that had a cream colored bow on the back of the heel. All the girls were ready to go five minutes before the guys showed up. All of them looking like they just stepped out of a glamour magazine. They were beautiful.

Shortly the door bell rang. Esme opened it up to reveal Carlisle and the rest of the guys behind them. But, only one I noticed. He wore a simple black suit with a white button up shirt that had the first couple of buttons undone. It was a casual formal look. He looked gorgeous. His bronze tousled hair seemed brighter against the simple black and white attire.

His eyes bore into me shining with love and awe. We made our way to each other and he swept me up planting a long kiss onto my lips.

"You look stunning, love." He whispered gently.

"As do you." I replied. We all made our way out of the house and into the limo Dad got for the night. While the driver didn't go as fast as the others drove, we still arrived shortly and were out of the limo walking down the way. Edward had my arm link with his as we entered the banquet hall. It was flowing with people dressed up in beautiful suits and gowns.

We found our designated table and everyone split off. Dad, Mom, Carlisle and Esme went to visit the committee hosting the banquet while the rest of us made it onto the dance floor. After awhile it was announced that the pay per dance was starting. I made my way off the floor only to be spun back around. I looked up into the familiar pair of warm golden eyes and just smiled and he led us through the dances. After a few, I declared I needed a moment to freshen up and made my way to the bathroom.

When I came back out I saw Edward surrounded by women, shaking his head declining their offer to dance. I spotted Angela break away from Ben and walk up to Edward offering her hand. He took it gratefully and led them through a dance.

I suddenly felt a cold hand on my shoulder that wasn't familiar. I turned around and froze. There were purple eyes looking at me with a devious grin. What bothered me was the red that rimmed his irises. I could tell he was wearing contacts to hide the red.

"Care to dance?" He asked but his tone left no room for argument. He just led me onto the floor. I couldn't spot any of the family. His grip was firm, borderline hurting.

"This is going to be fun, Isabella." He whispered. I froze. The way he said my name brought back the nightmare again. The voice sounded just like the one in my nightmare. He just smiled.

"What do you want?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. He chuckled darkly before dragging his nail along my neck. I could feel the sting as it cut into my skin. I did not flinch. I wouldn't give him the pleasure.

"Isn't that a little Obvious Miss Parker? Or should I say Mrs. Cullen." He replied. My breath hitched. He has been watching me. He brought the finger that had made the cut into my skin up to his mouth and licked the blood off. His eyes flicked behind me for a second before backing away and smile.

"Till we meet again. And it will be soon." And with that he was gone. Ben was in front of me protectively, staring in the direction the other just went. He turned around and swept me into the dance, leading me flawlessly over to our table where Alice, Carlisle, and Joe were. Their eyes locked onto mine filled with anger and worry. Alice hugged me tight whispering calmly to me.

"Edward." I whispered hoarsely. I could barely make out anything around me. I felt familiar arms lift me up and cradle me to their chest. A low growl rolled through his chest soothing my nerves.

"Find him. Search everywhere. Pick up a scent so we know what to go after. NOW!" I heard Edward roar before turning and heading out of the building. Not bothering with the car, he sprinted to his house and up to his room. He tried to lay me down but I had a death grip around his neck. He said nothing but sat with his back against the headboard and sat me onto his lap, his arms and legs came up to envelope me as I just sat there. Silent tears rolling down my cheeks.

"It's real. He is going to try to get me." I sobbed. Edward growled low and kissed my head.

"After all these years of waiting to find you, I'll be damned if I am going to let someone take you away from me." He growled out. I leaned up and buried my head in his neck as he did the same to mine. We just stayed that way, our scents soothing our fears. If only for the moment.

-

"You let the little one see you in her vision!" The woman cried angrily. The man just grinned.

"I was counting on it." He said maliciously before bending over the man in the tux, sinking his teeth into his soft flesh.

****************************

_Playlist Track #18: Promise - Eve6_

_Have a great day and be safe!_


End file.
